To a Discordant Melody
by bookwrangler
Summary: HoratioOC AU Fifth in a series. There will be no white flag.
1. Intro

**To a Discordant Melody**

A/N: Those you know belong to those you know. I own the rest including the dead bodies. No profits from this for me. I just wish. This is AU, but I will borrow from any season through S5. This is your only guaranteed warning. I will try to give specific episode spoiler warnings where applicable. I let you know if I'm killing any one off too. Well, anyone important that is. Please read and review. Let me know if I've gotten way out of line. Let me know if you like it. I really do like to hear from you.

This is the fifth in a series. Please read "By the Sounding Sea," "Yon Drear and Rigid Bier," "On a Blue Burst of Lake" and "But Through Darkened Glasses" first, or you might be a little lost.

As for the end of the last story, I was completely brain-fried. You live my last week and see if you're coherent at the end.

------------


	2. A good man down

A/N: I've had a bit of a hard time with this one. In the end, I decided I just needed to get it out here and see what happens. If I'm way out of line, please let me know. The problem with slippery slopes is that once you start down them, it's hard to stop. I think my muse has finally dug in an ice axe and we might be able to slowly start back up. I'm afraid at the moment though, I still am kicking a man when he's down.

* * *

The jet touched down with an abrupt bump as gravity finally plucked it out of the sky. The air breaks kicked in and the plane slowed to taxiing speed. Distorted snatches of song disappeared as Horatio's seatmate snapped off her music and packed away her player. She turned at gave him a nervous smile.

"That was easy. I know it's silly, but the landings always bother me." She tilted her head. "I'm not sure why. I always _know_ we'll take off just fine, but when we land I always wonder if we'll be able to stop." Horatio just nodded and gave her his best sympathetic look. She smiled again and patted his hand. "Thank you for listening to the rantings of an old woman. I hope you have a nice visit with your family." She went back to busying herself with her things.

_If only_, thought Horatio. "Thank you, ma'am. I hope your visit is good too."

---------

The taxi stopped and Horatio looked out at the house. Lush gardens surrounded it and a fenced courtyard faced the street. Horatio got out and paid the cabbie. He stood in front of the gate staring at the house again struck at how different this house was from Yelina and Raymond's home in Miami. How different it was from the city sprawled out below it and the slums that rose up the hillsides far from it. He looked over the low wall towards the front door. Everything looked peaceful. Horatio straightened and dropped a similarly benign mask over his features. He opened the gate and approached the front door. He hesitated briefly before raising the knocker. Once, twice, thrice. Brass cracked against wood. He took half a step back and waited, looking at the ground, hands on his hips. The curtain beside the door moved slightly and stilled.

Yelina opened the door slowly. She looked carefully at Horatio, her eyes wary. She stepped into the open doorway, and gripped the edge of the wood.

"Horatio. I wasn't expecting you." Horatio wasn't sure how to follow that. He looked down and then back up at Yelina. There were lines around her mouth and at the corners of her eyes. She still dressed impeccably, today in crisp linen, but the effortlessness she used to possess wasn't apparent.

"Have you heard…? Have you heard from Raymond?"

Yelina shook her head slightly and sighed. "Come in, Horatio." She stepped to the side. Horatio entered the house. He looked around. Fresh flower arrangements filled several tables. Yelina followed his gaze. "Something to fill my time," she commented. She waved a hand at a couch. "Please, sit." She stood silently waiting for him to do as she asked. After a few moments of awkward silence, Horatio took a seat perched on the edge, leaning forward his arms braced on his knees. Yelina sat down opposite him. She crossed her legs and watched him. "It's been a long time, Horatio."

_Seems like a lifetime ago_, he thought sadly. "I should have visited sooner."

"Yes, you should have. But you have a life in Miami." _And I had a husband here._ She looked around the room again, not meeting his eyes. "So, you are here now. Looking for Raymond_." Don't you ever tire of searching? Ever decide to leave him lost?_

Horatio tried to catch her eyes. She evaded his gaze, focusing instead on the vase of white flowers behind him. "I was worried about Ray Jr. Worried about you."

Yelina nodded briefly. "Ray Jr. is at school. I drove him myself. Not likely that the brothers will be letting him out of their sight for a while." She smiled remembering the discussion she had had with the headmaster. Yelina let the comment about her pass.

"Has he talked about where he was?" Horatio tented his fingers together and looked through his lashes at Yelina.

"No." _He's his father's child with his uncle's heart. _"But I haven't pushed him too hard. It was difficult for him down here. He's been doing the best he can. He has friends now. Other boys from school. Some are from this neighborhood. Nice boys."

"How is he doing in school?"

"Doing well. Better than in Miami. He works hard." _Trying to please his father. Trying to make him stay this time. How do I tell him that he'd have an easier time catching the wind? Pleasing the rock of Corcovado._

"And you?" Horatio prompted softly.

Again, Yelina avoided his eyes. "I am doing what I have to do."

"That's not the answer to the question."

"It is an answer." She looked down at the hands in between his knees, folded as in prayer. "I can't offer you absolution, Horatio."

His head snapped up. "I never asked."

Yelina's lips twisted slightly. "You never do." She shook her head. "We have known each other for many years. I would hope I've known you better than most. You have always been trying solve the puzzles of the past. You cannot right those wrongs. The past cannot be changed and the future is in God's hands. We can only live with what we are given now. Today."

"I can't just…"

"Let him go? You have to Horatio. Raymond will always be what he is. He will go where he must."

"Yelina…"

"Horatio, you can't give up something you never had." Yelina glanced at Horatio's hands again. The gold band glinted on his finger. "You've gotten married?"

Horatio rubbed the band focusing on it, not on Yelina. "Annabel."

Yelina nodded. "I thought as much. I could hear it in your voice when you mentioned her." Yelina smiled. "And yes I noticed that you tried not to mention her too often. And you still came here. Your Annabel must be very understanding." Horatio refused to meet Yelina's eyes. She smiled. "Not so understanding." Yelina shook her head. She leaned over and took Horatio's hands in hers. "Horatio, you need to go home. You won't find the answers you are looking for here."

Horatio gave her a sardonic smile. "Funny, Annabel told me the same thing before I left Miami."

"Then maybe there just aren't answers to your questions. Maybe you just have to let go." Yelina smiled slightly at his reaction. "I know I'm asking the impossible of you." She tenderly touched his face. "Please Horatio. I enjoyed the time we were given. The time you gave to us. And for a time it was just as it was at the start. But we aren't those people any longer." Horatio just sat. Yelina straightened and leaned back against the couch. She shook her head sadly. "Just don't lose what you have in your hands chasing ghosts." _Again_, she added to herself.

"He's my brother, Yelina."

She sighed, knowing it was a battle she could never win. "Let me give you the name of the detective that I filed the missing person's report with. And any help I can give you, I will." She stood and went to find her purse. Yelina pulled out a card out and handed it to Horatio. "Ray Jr. gets out of school at 4:30. Come and have dinner with us. If you can. We usually eat about 7 o'clock."

Horatio stood. "I would like that." He took the card from Yelina. "Thank you."

Yelina nodded and touched his face again briefly. "I will call you a taxi. Alright?" Horatio nodded.

"While…While I wait, can I look around?"

Yelina smiled. "Of course. Just let me know what you need." She went to make her call and Horatio set to work.

------------


	3. Small world

A/N: See intro for all the standard stuff. Please R&R. You'll have to use your imagination a little here. I don't write Spanish, so...

Mini: _Thank you._ TenFour: Thanks for hanging in. We are headed up. Not fast, not without backsliding, but in a generally up direction. RS: Thank you. Yelina isn't the cardboard cutout they set up in "Rio." I hope I keep living up to the high standards you've set for me. Thanks.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Horatio rode silently in back down into the heart of Rio. He made sure the driver understood that he was paying enough attention to where he was going to keep from getting taken for a ride. Horatio turned the business card over in his fingers thinking. He wondered exactly when his life started on this express train to hell. He though he had done best by Yelina and Ray Jr. by reuniting them with his brother, by stepping aside, but he now saw things were much, much different. And Annabel. _My God, Annabel. She was right. She had given him everything and he had held back. Protecting…protecting who? Raymond? Why? For the same reason you won't give him up for lost. Because you promised. You made a promise. And you never go back on your promises. And the promises you made to Annabel when you stood before God and her family? What about those? I just don't know. _He closed his eyes briefly. The taxi pulled up before the police headquarters. Horatio paid his fare and got out. He slowly climbed the steps of the building. The cacophony that was out in the street carried to the inside of the building. Horatio waited in line at the duty desk. He watched while the officer on desk argued with person after person. When it was his turn he stepped up.

"Buenos Dias. Habla espanol?" The officer gave him a bored nod. "I need to speak to Investigator Artur Cabral."

"Do you have an appointment?" Horatio shook his head. "You need an appointment. Senor Cabral is a busy man."

Horatio pulled out his badge, folded a bill under it and slid it across the counter. "This is a professional visit. Is he available?" The officer looked from Horatio to the badge and back.

"I will check." The officer picked up a phone and dialed. He turned his back toward Horatio and whispered into the phone. He glanced over his shoulder and finally finished the call. The officer hung up and turned back to Horatio. "Senor Cabral will be down in a shortly. Please wait over there." The officer waved in the general direction of some long wooden benches. Horatio nodded and took a seat. He watched the ebb and flow of the people around him. Finally, a broad balding man approached him. Horatio almost smiled he could have been Frank Tripp, if Frank was Brazilian. The man held out his hand and Horatio shook it.

"Lieutenant Caine, welcome to Brazil, I am Inspector Cabral," the man greeted Horatio in English. "Please come upstairs. We will be more comfortable in my office." He indicated a stairway that rose off the left side of the lobby. He turned and Horatio followed him. "What has brought you all the way here looking for me?"

"My sister-in-law, Yelina Salas, said she had filed a missing persons report with you."

"Ah, yes. On her husband."

"Yes. My brother Raymond." Inspector Cabral nodded and continued up the stairs. He wound his way through the maze of desks stopping next to one near the windows. He indicated that Horatio should take a seat. "Do you know how many people are reported missing each week here?" Inspector Cabral waved a tall stack of files on his desk. "Those are my open cases. Last week we lost fifteen officers in rioting. I do not have time to look for an American ex-cop with a very questionable past."

"That would be why I am here."

Inspector Cabral laughed. "_You_ plan to look for him? Good luck. The _favelas_ are no place for you to just 'look around.' Not unless you are planning to become lost like your brother."

"I can hold my own."

He laughed again. "Locally seasoned police cannot hold their own, my friend."

Horatio bowed his head and looked up at the man across from him. "Do you have family, Inspector?" Horatio knew the answer. There was a photograph on the Inspector's desk. Three people stood in front of a fountain.

Inspector Cabral's eyes flickered toward the photograph. "I did, Lieutenant Caine. I sent them to America. To the Land of Opportunity. To be safe. To remove them from all of this. I ended up with one dead son and one son who is dead to me."

Horatio squinted at the picture. It suddenly came to him in haunting clarity. _Was the name just a coincidence?_ "Chicago. Your family was in Chicago."

Inspector Cabral narrowed his eyes. "How would you know that?" he asked slowly.

"Buckingham Fountain is in the picture. I was just there last week." _Only just last week._ "My wife." Horatio closed his eyes briefly and cleared his throat. "My wife is from Chicago. She was a detective there." He decided to find out how small the world really was. Horatio tilted his head and fixed his gaze on the other man's eyes. "Annabel McGinty."

The other man closed his eyes and shook his head. "That is not a name I ever expected to hear here. Detective McGinty is your wife. You are a very lucky man. She tried very hard to help my Paulie." He shrugged. "It was not to be."

Horatio cleared his throat. "The man who murdered your son is dead. He was killed in a car accident in Miami."

Inspector Cabral raised his eyebrows. "An accident? In Miami?"

"He tried to kidnap, Annabel. She took objection to that idea."

The inspector's lips twitched. "I can imagine. I met Detective McGinty once. She would not take too kindly to being kidnapped. And you? The type of man that flies half a world away to look for a lost brother would not just stand by and let his wife be taken like that."

Horatio touched his shoulder. "I was indisposed."

Inspector Cabral nodded. "I've suffered that sickness a couple of times myself." He fixed Horatio with a strong look. "You could end up making your wife a widow if you go poking around in things. From what I did gather about your brother, Lieutenant Caine, disappearing was something he was very good at."

"Not by choice."

"Turning up dead and not dead is another of his talents."

"He had his reasons."

Inspector Cabral leaned back in his chair. "As a favor to your wife because she doesn't deserve to be a widow, especially as you two cannot have been married long, I will ask some questions for you. Please wait for me to call you. People disappear easily here, Lieutenant Caine. But I think you and your brother know that."

Horatio nodded. "Thank you, Inspector. I will try to be patient."

The inspector smiled ferally at Horatio. "Oh, I don't believe that for a minute, Lieutenant Caine. I just ask you to please do your best not to become a part of my pile there."

"I will do my best." He held his hand out to Inspector Cabral. "Thank you, Inspector Cabral."

The inspector shook his hand firmly. "Don't thank me yet, Lieutenant. Thank me when you are safely on a plane back to your wife."

------------


	4. Meanwhile back at the ranch

A/N: See intro for the standard stuff. Please R&R. This is a little short, sorry. Hope it will tide you over.

TenFour: I said slow progress and I meant it. But I meant progress too. Thank you for hanging in there. RS: Thank you. I sometimes wonder how much I'm stretching things and it's nice to get reassurance. Thank you both for you support and kind words.

* * *

Annabel picked at her computer. She paged through the files on her desk. The ebb and flow of the bullpen swirled around her. People walking by her desk shot questioning looks her way, but didn't give them voice.

"Earth to Annabel." Annabel's head snapped up and she gave Calleigh a weak smile. Calleigh frowned. "No idea when Horatio's comin' back?"

Annabel shook her head. "He has things to take care of."

The blonde could sense there was something else, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. "If you'd like to get a drink after shift and talk…"

Annabel quickly shook her head. "Thanks, but I need get things out of my place and into Horatio's. And if he isn't there, I get to arrange things my way." She flashed Calleigh a brilliantly fake smile. "So. I know you didn't come by to pass the time. What have you got?"

Calleigh smiled, eyes glittering with excitement. "Well, this will surprise you, or maybe not. The tox report on our OD has the same make up as Eric and Tripp's dead kid."

"Same drug?"

"Yep. Same signature."

"So the same manufacturer. Terrific. It simplifies things greatly," noted Annabel sarcastically. "Well, do we flip a coin?"

"Already done. We won."

_Well, at least it will keep my mind busy. _"Good for us," smiled Annabel. "So we have two DB's with the same drug in their system. Anything else?"

"Well, besides the burst balloon in the kid's stomach, he had lunch remains. It wasn't local."

"That's not news. We figured he was a mule."

"And in the warehouse were scraps of newspaper. Not in Spanish. Portuguese."

Annabel's head shot up. "Portuguese."

"Specifically, Curreio do Brasil out of Rio."

"Rio."

"Are you planning on just repeating everything I say?"

Annabel shook her head. "Sorry. Just thinking things through."

Calleigh looked intently at Annabel. "That's where Horatio went isn't it?" Annabel just shrugged. "Annabel, I've dealt with better liars than you. Talk to me."

Annabel shook her head. "I can't, Calleigh."

The blonde's eyes narrowed. "You don't trust me?"

Annabel winced at the hurt she heard in her friend's question. "Calleigh, it is definitely not that." Annabel sighed. "_You_ can be compelled to give testimony."

Calleigh looked at Annabel in confusion. "I can be… Annabel, what the heck is Horatio up to? Does it have something to do with why the two of you were married so fast?"

Annabel shook her head. She gave Calleigh a twisted smile. "No, Horatio and I were married before this little matter came up. The timing just happened to be convenient." Annabel couldn't keep the bitterness out of her voice.

"Okay. I won't ask for details. What I don't know, I can't testify to." Calleigh made sure that she had Annabel's full attention. "But I do want you to understand; I've known Horatio a long time. He would not have married you just to keep you quiet about whatever is going on." Annabel nodded listlessly. "Annabel, did you hear what I said?"

Annabel looked down. "Yes. I know that, Calleigh. Deep down I know that," she said quietly. "Doesn't make it hurt any less. Doesn't make me worry any less." Annabel looked out at space somewhere over Calleigh's shoulder. "Do you know how many police were murdered in Rio in the past year?"

"Horatio isn't a policeman in Rio."

"Exactly. He's a civilian down there. A very nosey, persistent civilian."

Calleigh decided to bring Annabel's mind back to the case at hand. "We haven't gotten any of the DNA back yet. Things are a little tied up down there. Haven't gotten the trace back yet either. Makes it pretty much nothing for us except the tox report. What have you got?"

"Our OD's name is Dawson Riggs. Twenty years old. Not much on his sheet. Traffic tickets. Three MIPs."

"He stepped up from alcohol to harder stuff."

"Didn't have any counts of possession or robbery to fund a habit. I'm guessing it was a recent step."

"Only takes once."

"Yep. One misstep will do you in." Annabel looked up from her notes. "Had Frank gotten anywhere on the warehouse?"

"Not yet. Guess you get to have all the fun digging."

"Yippee for me."

Calleigh smiled. "I'll get back with you when trace and DNA get in."

"Thanks, Cal. I'll start digging." Annabel took the file from Calleigh's hand and turned back to her computer.

"I'll get back with you soon, I hope," called Calleigh over her shoulder.

------------


	5. New day dawning

A/N: See intro for standard stuff. Please R&R. And you thought the last chapter was short...

TenFour: Does this mean you ISP has finally made nice with you? Glad you like the last chapter. I'm pretty sure this one will be a good one for you too. Thank you.

* * *

The sun had risen fully already making the air hot and close. Horatio sat on the balcony of his hotel room, sipping coffee. Dinner at Yelina's last night had been a painful affair. Yelina had been distant and Ray Jr. sullenly silent. He had slept fitfully and awoken before dawn. Horatio had ordered room service and sat watching the sun rise. He picked up his cell phone. He thought about calling Inspector Cabral and seeing what he had to say. Instead he held a single button down.

---------

Annabel sat on the deck with a mug in her hands. Pink had just started coloring the edge of the Atlantic. Her phone chimed in the living room. She bowed her head as she realized who was calling. She debated just letting it ring through to voice mail. She sighed, stood up and went to get the phone. She closed her eyes and flipped it open.

"I was watching the sun rise," Horatio said quietly.

"It's not up here yet."

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No. I was sitting here having coffee, watching it come up." Annabel looked out over the deck. The sky was getting brighter.

"On my deck." His voice cracked a little. Horatio cleared his throat. "You're at my apartment."

"It's my apartment too."

"Bella…" He closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"Horatio."

"I didn't think you'd stay there."

"And waste a perfectly good sunrise?"

"Bella…"

"Horatio. This isn't a conversation we should be having by telephone."

"No. We shouldn't be. I love you, Annabel."

"I know. How are things?"

"No news. Had dinner with Yelina and Ray Jr."

Annabel bit her lip, fighting the green rage that drifted up. "And how was that?"

"I've had better dinners. I told her we had gotten married."

"Well, unless you've taken off your ring, it would be pretty obvious."

"I wouldn't take my ring off."

"Mmm."

"I'm not taking it off."

"Okay. So anything else?"

"I was just sitting here watching the sun rise and I wanted to hear your voice."

"Please don't do this. I can't have this conversation with you over the phone."

"I'm afraid that's all we have at the moment."

"Then it's gonna have to wait, Horatio. I need to get ready for work."

"Working on anything interesting?"

"We have a big knotted mess here. I pulled an OD who ended up tied to the mule you had with Eric."

"Sounds complicated."

"Seems to be the story of my life."

"But you like complicated."

"I'm beginning to mourn for my sanity on that count."

"You aren't crazy, Annabel."

"I think the jury's still out on that, Love."

"Maybe you'll be acquitted."

"I don't know about that. Things aren't that simple."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"I know. I really do have to go."

"Okay. I'll call you later."

"You don't have to."

"I know. And yet, I will."

"Okay. Bye, Horatio."

"Bella." He listened to her click off. He went inside and picked up the hotel phone. He dialed the front desk. "Hello, could you connect me with a florist that will deliver in Miami? Thank you." Horatio waited for the call to be connected. "Hello? I would like to send a single deep red rose to Annabel McGinty…Caine. Annabel Caine." He gave the address to MDPD Homicide division. "Yes, just a single rose. The card should read 'This is just a rose.' No. No name." He gave his credit card information. "Thank you." Horatio hung up the phone. He rubbed the ring on his hand and headed out the door of his hotel room.

---------


	6. Questions, questions

A/N: See intro for the standard stuff. Please R&R. After a bit of a hiatus, I'm back. Hope the wait was worth it. I'll admit this is kind of short, but I do have the next chapter almost ready.

Jane: Glad you've been enjoying this. It's a small world after all... RS: Well, you and me both. Liz: Hang in there. Things will get better. Anna: Tag! Welcome and thank you. Trek: I hope you keep enjoying the series. Thank you for reading.

* * *

Horatio knocked on Yelina's door and waited. She opened it and raised her eyebrows at Horatio. Horatio ducked his head and looked through his lashes at her.

"Morning."

Yelina nodded slightly. "Good morning, Horatio. What brings you by so early?"

"I thought I might take Ray Jr. to school."

Yelina smiled slightly and shook her head. "Always the police officer, Horatio. Hoping to get Ray to talk? He isn't the same boy who left Miami. He won't be so open with you. I'm sure you noticed that last night."

"And you are his mother. I'm not."

Yelina sighed and stepped to the side. "Come in, Horatio." Horatio stepped past her into the house. He stopped in the middle of the living room and turned back toward Yelina.

"Ray Jr. was here all night?"

"Yes. I changed the alarm code. He couldn't leave without setting it off."

Horatio nodded. "Is he still asleep?"

"For a little while longer." Yelina shook her head. "I'm not ready to do this this early. Would you like some coffee, Horatio?"

"That would be good. Thank you." He followed Yelina to the kitchen. "I'm sorry, Yelina. I know this is difficult."

She turned around and shook her head fiercely. "Just don't, Horatio. I've watched you do this. Don't treat me like a witness or a suspect. I am neither."

Horatio stopped and ducked his head. "I'm sorry, Yelina." He tucked his hands on his hips. "How would you like to handle this?"

"I don't know." She fixed two cups of coffee and handed one to Horatio. "I don't know how I want to handle this." She held her cup with both hands. "You said you had talked with Inspector Cabral yesterday. What did he have to say?"

"That he would ask some questions and get back to me."

"So you are going to ask some questions of your own. Of me. Of Ray Jr."

Horatio looked down at the floor. "I told him I would give him some time, but I can't just sit around my hotel room and wait for a phone call." Yelina nodded.

"But you need to remember that this is my home, Horatio. You need to respect that."

Horatio set down his cup. "I'm sorry if…"

"Horatio, don't say things you know aren't entirely true. I know you are sorry that this is distressing me. But I also know that you won't stop. So, do not tell me you are sorry." She looked past Horatio. Ray Jr. was standing in the kitchen doorway rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Everything okay, Mamma?"

Yelina smiled. "Fine. Your uncle and I were just talking."

Ray Jr. gave Horatio a doubtful look. "Mmm."

"Horatio came by for breakfast and then to take you to school. What should we have? Just fruit? Or splurge since we have the time and have crepes?"

Ray Jr. just shrugged. "Whatever."

"Horatio?"

"I don't want to cause trouble." Yelina struggled not to roll her eyes.

"Well, I think _I_ would like crepes. Any objections?" The other two just silently eyed each other. "No. Good." Yelina started to move about the kitchen. "Ray, you need to get ready for school. Go now please. Breakfast will be ready by the time you are done." Ray Jr. ambled off.

"Can I help with anything?" asked Horatio.

"Go ahead and chop up some bananas and guava. And anything else that looks interesting. Just make sure it is in separate bowls. Ray Jr. hates guava." Horatio nodded and set to work. The two of them worked silently in the kitchen, doing what needed to be done.

---------

Ray Jr. walked along next to Horatio looking at the ground. He kicked at a rock in the road and sent it skittering into the weeds. Ray Jr. looked up at his uncle.

"So why are you here?"

"Your mother was worried about your dad. And about you."

"So she called in the cavalry."

"I guess you could say that." They walked along in silence again.

"Did you know my dad was alive all along? Is that why you and my mom never got together? I mean you were around all the time and then you weren't. And then she dated Rick. Jerk." Horatio tried not to smile at Ray Jr.'s assessment of Rick Stetler. "I mean did you know the whole time?"

"No, I didn't. I found out not too long before you came here."

"How long did you know about my sister before you told my mom?"

"I didn't want to hurt your mother, Ray."

"Right." He looked up at Horatio. "You can't help my dad."

Horatio frowned. "I certainly want to try."

Ray Jr. shook his head. "You just can't." He stopped. "You think know everything don't you? What's best for all of us? You sent us here. Dad talked about how everything would be better. We would be a family again. All mom does now is run him down."

"Well, Ray, your mother…"

"Of course you'd defend her. My dad is a hero. He's making things better. He's doing what he always did. He's fighting to make things better."

"Ray. I'm not trying to change your mind about your father."

"You're taking her side. She doesn't trust him. She doesn't trust me."

"Ray. Your mother just worries about you, Son."

"She doesn't need to. I can take care of things. I'm fine."

"I can help you, Ray. Just talk to me."

"You don't understand. I don't need your help, Uncle Horatio. You can't help me."

"I'm not leaving anytime soon."

"You don't need to stay." Ray nodded his head up the street. "There's my school. I can make it that far."

"I told your mother I would make sure you got to school. That is exactly what I plan to do." The two continued in silence. They walked inside and Ray turned toward Horatio.

"You can go and tell my mom you did your duty," he said sullenly.

Horatio took off his sunglasses and looked over at his nephew. "I will see you at the end of the day, Son."

"Whatever." Ray loped off down the hall. Horatio watched him melt into the crowd.

------------


	7. Blood will tell

A/N: See the intro for the standard stuff. Please R & R. It's a really cheap Christmas gift for me. And only takes a few minutes of your time.

RS: I should wait until tomorrow to post this. I wouldn't want to distract you from your papers. Yes, I would.

* * *

Annabel rubbed her eyes and stretched as she walked to her desk. She thanked God again for not making her a lab rat. How they could stand being hunched over instruments and tables all day was beyond her. Frank caught her just she rounded the corner.

"How are things goin'?"

"Slowly. This case is like a blasted Hydra. Every time we get something knocked down, five more heads pop up."

Frank grinned. "Glad I lost the toss."

"Bite me."

"You'd like it too much." Frank nodded his head towards Annabel's desk. "You had a package. I brought it up. Pretty sure it's flowers."

Annabel's head snapped around. She walked over to her desk and stared at the green tissue.

"It won't attack you," said Frank behind her. Annabel looked at him like she wasn't too sure about that. She sighed and picked up the bundle. From the lightness of it, Annabel knew exactly what she would find. She looked at the attached envelope. _Annabel Caine._ Annabel felt her throat start to prickle. She wasn't going to cry in front of Frank. She carefully detached the card and opened it.

"_This is just a rose."_ She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths.

"Annie? Are you OK?" Annabel shook her head. Frank pulled out her chair and gently pushed her down into it. "Sit. Deep breaths." Annabel fought to gain control of herself. "Do you want a glass of water?" Annabel bit her lip and shook her head. She rubbed hard at her eyes and gave Frank a watery smile.

"I'll be fine. Thank you, Frank." She waved at him. "I'm sure you have things you need to do. Go on now."

"Are you sure?"

Annabel gave him a stronger smile. "I know this is killing you. You don't have to fuss over me. I'll be fine."

"Yer sure?"

"I said yes. If you keep it up, I'm just gonna get mad. Would you like that better?" Annabel gave him a grin.

Frank held up his hands. "OK. I'm gettin'." He turned around and walked off thinking that if Horatio was anywhere nearby he'd hit him upside the head. _The man had to be a complete and total idiot to run off and leave Annie like that._ Frank flipped open his phone and contemplated calling Horatio up and telling him exactly that, maybe not in those precise words, but knew Annie would have his head. He sighed, flipped his phone shut and clipped it back to his belt.

Annabel fingered the edge of the card. She looked at the green tissue debating whether she should just drop it in the trash. She picked it up and held it over the can. Annabel sighed and set it back on her desk and carefully peeled open the tissue. She stared at the deep red rose. She reached out on rubbed a silky petal between her fingers. This time she didn't stop the tears that trickled down her face. She rested her head on her hand and rubbed her temple.

"Annie? You OK?"

Annabel straightened up. "God. Would everyone stop asking me that?" She turned around. "Is there something you need, Eric?"

Eric held up the envelope he had. "Whoa. I was just askin'. Calleigh said you had forgotten this but she was kind of busy and I was headed this way."

Annabel rubbed her temple again. "Sorry. I'm just sick of people asking if I'm OK. I'm not. Just let everyone know. Then they can quit bugging me." She took the file from Eric's hand. "Thank you. Sorry. I'm a little..." She waved her hand in the air.

Eric nodded. "Understandable. Listen. I was going over to my parent's for dinner tonight. Did you want to come too? You haven't been by in a while. I'm sure everyone would love to see you."

Annabel shook her head. "Thanks for the offer. I've got things to do. Maybe next time."

"I'm gonna hold you to that."

"Ok. Thanks for bringing the file by."

"Sure. Not a problem. If you need anything, let me know. OK?"

"I will, Eric. Thank you." Eric turned. He looked back at her over his shoulder. Annabel was stroking the rose petals again.

Annabel picked up the rose, inhaled deeply and set it back down. She opened up the file and started to read through it, hoping to make some sense out of what she found there. Her eyes widened as she read. She set it down rubbed them and picked it up again. Still said the same thing. Annabel picked up her cell. After a few rings, Calleigh answered.

"I'm right here having Valera run the DNA again."

"You're sure it's not contamination?"

"Well, no. That's why we're running it again. But it's not an exact match."

"No. It's two partial matches." Annabel rubbed her temple. _I should bump this back to Tripp. I shouldn't have anything more to do with this._ "Call me when the results get back."

"You'll be the first."

"Thanks, Cal." Annabel flipped her phone shut. She set on her desk. She looked at the rose. Annabel closed her eyes and sat still for several heartbeats. Without opening her eyes she picked up her phone and held the button for voice dial. "Horatio," she said in a strong, clear voice.


	8. And so I'm damned

A/N: See Intro for the standard stuff. Please R&R. As I said, a very cheap Christmas gift. This will probably be the last chapter before the first of the year. I have a few other things to wrap up before Monday and then it's off to Chicago for several days. With no internet access. Grrr. Anyway, enjoy. Merry Christmas, Happy Haunkkah, Happy Kwanzaa, Blessed Eid, Happy New Year, or just have a good day.

RS: You're pretty much on most of the time. I'll try to remember to stop picking on Eric. Poor Eric.

* * *

The Atlantic sparkled on the edge of the city. A long shadow lay across the mountain. Horatio took refuge from the heat in the statue's shadow, the irony not lost on him. He looked down at the city wondering where hidden amongst its winding paths was his brother. He scanned the rooftops as if Raymond would suddenly appear on one of them. Horatio shook his head and looked out over the ocean. _Annabel would love this view._ He closed his eyes and bowed his head. His phone rang. A small, wistful smile lit his lips. He looked over the Atlantic again and unclipped the phone. He flipped it open.

"You called me first." There was silence on the other end. "I was just thinking about you."

"Oh?" There was a pause. "I got the rose, Horatio," she said quietly.

"Good." Horatio closed his eyes. He could picture Annabel sitting at her desk, earpiece in, head resting on hand, fingers flexing in her hair. Now that she had mentioned the flower she'd be fiddling with it.

Annabel sighed heavily. "It isn't why I called."

"Oh?" Her words shook him out of his reverie.

"How are things going down there?"

"Slowly. Things move very slowly down here. Well, some things." Horatio worked at keeping the frustration out of his voice.

"You're okay, though, right? I read there was some more rioting there."

"You need to stay away from CNN."

"Sorry, you know I'll keep track."

"Bella, I'm being careful."

"I know your style of being careful, Love."

"Bella." Horatio struggled to draw in a deep breath. "I will come home. I promise I won't leave you a widow." Horatio turned and leaned up against the rail, looking up at the statue with arms outstretched. _God willing more than talk when I get home._

"Thanks, Horatio. That was just what I needed to reassure me."

Horatio chuckled a little. "Too much?"

"Not enough." Annabel sighed. "Why can't I stay angry with you? I should still be so angry with you. I shouldn't be moving my stuff into your apartment."

"I thought you didn't want to have this conversation by telephone."

"I don't, but I don't have a lot of choice right now. You are almost 4200 miles away. And the words just seem to be pouring out." Annabel sounded out of breath.

"Ok. Are you walking?"

"Yes. I am not having this conversation sitting at my desk at work. I need fresh air."

"And a high place with a view of the water."

"Not possible."

"I can see the ocean from where I am."

"Oh God. Horatio." He smiled at the catch in her voice.

"Him too."

"You're impossible."

"I'm blessed. Despite everything, I'm blessed."

"You're an ass."

"I've been called that before."

"You're damned lucky."

"Yes. Yes. I am. Especially the damned part."

"Horatio, you can't be both damned and blessed."

"Depends on the day, Bella." He looked out over the ocean again. "I want nothing more than to be home with you."

"I didn't make you leave."

"No. That was my own damned fault." Horatio closed his eyes. He bit back the fear that rose in his heart. "I'm blessed though…I'm blessed though because I have you to come home to."

"It won't be to arms wide open."

"I know. But you will be there. And that means hope, Bella."

"I don't know what hurts more. The being angry with you or the not being angry with you and feeling stupid about it."

"I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am. I never wanted to hurt you, Bella."

"Then why are we holding this conversation on the opposite ends of 4200 miles?"

"And here we are back to why I'm damned."

"And what I have to say won't make that any easier." Annabel leaned back in the seat of her car. "I didn't call for this conversation. To talk about us." She gave a snort of derisive laughter. "Except of course, 'us' is smack dab buried neck deep in the middle of this mess."

"Bella?" Horatio stood. The sudden change of conversational direction disoriented him.

"Calleigh sent me some DNA results. From the warehouse."

Horatio ducked his head and rubbed at his temple. "And?"

"She's having Valera rerun the results, but there were two partial matches to…to…" Annabel took a deep breath. "To your reference sample."

"Two. Two matches?"

"Both close relatives."

"Both."

"I know you were hoping to be wrong about Ray Jr. I'm sorry, Horatio. Believe me I'm sorry."

"The other match?"

"On some clothing. Nowhere else. Ok? Did you get that?"

"Yes."

"We had a match to your brother."

"And so I'm damned."

"It was only on the clothing. We don't know that Raymond was here in Miami."

"But Ray Jr. was. Muleing."

"That's what things are pointing to. I'm sorry, Horatio."

"Not as sorry as I am." Horatio's phone beeped. "I have another call."

"We've run the bill up too much anyhow. I'll talk to you later. OK?"

"Yes."

"I love you, Horatio. Please remember that."

Horatio cleared his throat. "I promise. Bye, Bella." Horatio clicked over to the incoming call.

"Horatio?" Yelina's frantic voice ground into his ear.

"I'm here."

"I just got a call from school. Ray never made it to his last class."

"I'm on my way." He snapped his phone shut. Horatio looked up at the statue of the Savior. _And so I'm damned._

------------


	9. Sins and salvation

A/N: Happy New Year! Ok. A few days late. You know where to find the disclaimer. Please R&R. Please R&R. Thanks.

123: A drug, eh. Kind of ironic considering. I _am_ glad you're enjoying this though. TenFour: Now that you're back across the pond, I'll go back to emailing you. Hope everything is well. Hang in there. Things are getting better. Well, sort of. RS: Thank you, thank you, thank you. As always. Everyone else out there...hope your still reading. Drop me a line let me know.

* * *

Annabel leaned back against the coolness of the building and closed her eyes. She went over what they knew about the cases, turning the pieces around in her mind trying to find where the edges fit snug. Things butted against each other, but nothing was firm. Just spinning. Annabel sunk down the wall and sat in the grass. Her thoughts drifted away from the case and on to the other main puzzle in her life right now. _Horatio Caine. Her husband._ Annabel linked her hands and she fiddled with the gold band. She hated this. She hated how reliant she had become on his being there. _To be her sounding board. To sound things off of her. To talk to, to hold. Just to be there._ Annabel brought her knees up to her chest. She had worked so hard on being independent, on being professional and here she was craving Horatio's presence. She should be monumentally pissed off at him and all she could do is worry over how tired he sounded. _How alone._ _No, Annabel Leigh McGinty. McGinty-Caine,_ the little voice corrected. _Annabel McGinty-Caine._ _All you can think about is how much you want to fly down to Rio yourself and haul his sorry ass back to the relative safety of Miami. "I promise I won't leave you a widow."_ Annabel dug her fingers through her hair. _Idiot. Didn't he know how those words would make her feel? Of course he did,_ mocked another voice. _He knew exactly what those words meant. This is why I don't date cops. You can't keep the job separate from the relationship. Too late, you didn't just stop at dating one. You married him. I am starting to sound like a melodrama,_ she growled at herself. _You're living one,_ countered the other voice. Annabel took a deep breath. _Is this what going crazy is like?_

"This doesn't look like your office." Annabel's head shot up, snapped out of her internal argument. She shaded her eyes from the glare and the face of the man leaning over her swam into focus. Annabel chuckled and shook her head.

"Well, Jim O'Malley. What sends you my way? Aren't you a little far south?"

"How about I help you up and we can talk about it inside?" Annabel frowned briefly, then nodded and held out her hand. Jim pulled her to her feet. Annabel craned her neck to see the dark haired man's face. It was blank.

"How about a hint as to why _you_ are in Miami and looking for _me_?" Jim looked down and gave Annabel a wry smile. He ignored her question as they walked inside the building. Annabel had to walk a little faster to keep up with his long strides. They stopped ad the desk and Jim signed in, showed his badge and his weapon.

"Do you have somewhere we can talk in private?" Annabel frowned and nodded.

"We can find a free interrogation room," said Annabel slowly as they continued into the building. Jim nodded and let Annabel lead the way. She took them up to her floor and into one of the rooms. She shut the door and turned to face the tall man with her hands on her hips. Jim sat down in a chair and swiveled to face her. Annabel waited for him to answer her earlier question. She raised an eyebrow at him.

Jim leaned back and unbuttoned his suit coat. "I've been down here almost as long as you've been," he said calmly.

Annabel drew her eyebrows together. She tilted her head, looked down at the floor and then back up at Jim. "Okay. And you haven't stopped by to chit-chat before, so _this_ can't be a social call. How do I warrant a visit from a federal agent?" Jim indicated that she should sit. Annabel did, sitting on the edge of the chair and leaning forward. "Well?"

"The case you're working on…"

"I'm working on a couple of cases," corrected Annabel.

"Annabel, don't be coy. You know exactly what I'm talking about. I worked pretty closely with you for a few years. You can't give me the stupid act."

Annabel sighed. "I know there's a mole in the crime lab, but you guys _are_ quick."

Jim shook his head. "This has nothing to do with the someone in the lab."

Annabel stiffened. "You have other people in the department feeding you guys info?" Annabel looked away and shook her head slowly. "Well, isn't that just great for morale," she grumbled.

"Annie. You know how these things work. You guys have contacts, we have contacts."

"None of the people you work with are ratting _you_ out to _us_." Annabel sat back, crossed her legs and crossed her arms over her chest. She looked contemptuously at Jim.

Jim shook his head and looked out into space. He looked back over at Annabel. Waves of hostility rolled off of her. "Don't go all righteous on me, Annie." He waited until he saw a flicker in her eyes. "Your case dovetails into something I'm working on."

Annabel shook her head. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Annie, I wish I was. Come on. You can't really be surprised. Not much different than what we were working in Chicago. Actually even less so than you would believe."

Annabel tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"You know, I don't really relish having to come down and talk to you. You're a good cop."

Annabel felt the anger creeping up, flushing her face. "Are you implying someone I know..." She pinned Jim with her eyes. "Someone I know _intimately_ might not be a good cop? Don't beat around the bush. As you pointed out I'm not stupid." Annabel leaned forward. "Just be careful where you tread, Agent O'Malley. You'll also remember that I happen to be very loyal too."

"But I know you don't take kindly to being lied to."

Annabel sat back stunned. Her mouth opened and closed several times. She looked over at Jim and then away. She dug her hand through her hair. "Have you fucking bugged our apartment? Tapped our phones? Jesus." Jim raised his eyebrows at Annabel's swearing. "What is my husband to you guys?"

"It's not your husband we're tracking. Not exactly. And the lying part was just a good guess. Although, sin of omission would be a better definition." He looked at Annabel blandly.

Annabel's head fell. She looked back up at Jim not bothering to cover the hurt in her eyes. "I can't believe you just played me." She nodded and pursed her lips. "I see how this is going now. I'm not saying anything more to you."

Jim shook his head. "You don't need to, Annie. Believe me if we wanted to take down Horatio Caine, we could do that easily. Mostly though, he's just trying to do his job. Sometimes stretching the rules a little, but really nothing that can be seen as over the line, which is why the mole in his lab is doing so poorly."

"Then why are they still there?"

Jim shrugged. "No reason to pull them yet. Don't worry that will come to a head in time."

Annabel shook her head. She looked over at her former co-worker through her lashes. "I don't remember you being such a manipulative bastard, O'Malley."

He flashed a twisted grin. "You never bothered to look. You didn't want to. You didn't need to," he shrugged.

"Why? Because we were on the same side? Are we on opposites now?"

Jim shook his head. He leaned forward. "Just different approaches to the same problem. I'm not your enemy, Annie."

Annabel frowned. She felt a chill run up her spine. "You're still creeping me out."

"Comes with the territory. Like I said you're a good cop. So's your husband. He's just getting in way over his head. So are you."

Annabel set her chin at a stubborn tilt. Her eyes flashed fire. "I'm doing my job and Horatio is doing fine."

Jim smiled a little. Annabel's defiance deflated a little. "As you said, loyal." He grinned a little more and leaned in. "Sure he's doing fine. That's why he can't get any information on his lost brother and why his nephew is right now getting ready for another pack train."

Annabel looked lost. "Pardon me?"

"Which item are you confused about, Annie? Your brother-in-law being alive or your nephew-in-law muleing." Jim watched her. "You aren't surprised about either of those. Not exactly." He watched her again. Annabel set her mouth into a straight line. Jim smiled. "I'm not going to bust either of you. For any of your sins of omission."

Annabel was silent for a few minutes. They both sat watching each other. Annabel sat forward again. "Why are you here? Aren't you compromising your investigation by telling me this stuff?"

"Maybe I plan to kill you when this is all over," joked Jim. At Annabel's shocked look, he rolled his eyes. "Please, Annie. We don't kill people over this." Annabel still looked like she didn't believe him. "I owe you, Annie."

Annabel shook her head. "You don't owe me anything, O'Malley. And I don't want to be beholden to you."

"Yeah. You know I owe you. And I'm settling up. I don't want anything from you in return. I'll call you when we get your nephew-in-law out."

"Why?" Annabel shook her head. "I just don't…"

"Get this? You're not supposed to." Jim stood up. "As for Raymond Caine Jr. Let's say I know why he's doing this and don't you think enough people have paid for his father's sins?" On that cryptic note, Agent O'Malley walked out of the room. Annabel just sat. She stared out into space. She couldn't wrap her mind around everything that had just happened. _Too much, too fast._ Annabel shook her head, hoping either the pieces would fall into place or fall out. She looked up at a knock. Frank leaned in the door.

"Hey, everything OK here?"

Annabel nodded shakily. "An old friend from Chicago stopped by with some information on a case."

"You're old friends with a fed from Chicago?"

"Well, friends might be a bit of a stretch. We worked together on that task force."

Frank nodded. "Tell ya anything interesting?"

"Interesting is a good word for it." Annabel looked up at Frank. "Did I ever tell you how much I hate Feds?"

Frank grinned. "You and me both, Annie. Wish they would just keep to their side of the road."

Annabel grinned back. "Amen to that, Frank. Thanks for checking on me."

Frank shrugged. "Not a problem. Heard something about you and a fed and raised voices. Didn't want ya getting harassed."

Annabel flashed a genuine smile. "Thanks for looking out for me."

"Anytime, Annie. You'd do the same."

Annabel stood up. "You bet I would." She stretched and sighed. "I guess it's time to get back to work."

Frank nodded. "Catch ya later, Annie." Annabel nodded and they both headed out into the offices. Annabel was still churning the conversation with Jim O'Malley over in her mind.

------------


	10. Truth and Concequences

A/N: See intro for the standard stuff. Please R&R. Even if you hate it. I love to hear from people. Sorry this is such a long time in coming. I had tried to get Perdita (my muse) to be nice to Horatio for the new year, but she wouldn't buy it.

RS: I'd love to get H back immediately, but not so easy. To my dear lurkers: Glad to see you're still breathing out there.

* * *

Horatio stood in the headmaster's office trying to follow the quick flow of Portuguese that ran between the brother and Inspector Cabral. He looked down at Yelina who was seated in front of him. Her lips were pressed tightly together and her skin had a slightly jaundiced pallor. She fired off several questions in a mix of Spanish and Portuguese at the headmaster. She rolled her eyes in dissatisfaction at his answers.

"You promised me, Headmaster, that Ray would not disappear from this school again. That you would make sure that he was here. You gave your personal word."

"Senora Salas, there is only so much I can do. He had one of the other boys lie for him…"

"Where is this other boy? What are you doing about him? Why would this boy lie for Ray?" Yelina's voice rose. Horatio placed his hand on her shoulder. She shook it off and glared at him. Horatio took a small step back. The headmaster looked calmly at Yelina.

"The other student will be dealt with according to our rules."

Inspector Cabral nodded. "Thank you, Brother Francisco." He stood up. "Senora Salas, Senor Caine, there is nothing else that we can do here." Yelina started to talk. Inspector Cabral shook his head. "We should continue this conversation either at headquarters or if you would be more comfortable, Senora, in your home. We have taken enough of the good brother's time."

Horatio nodded. "Yelina, Inspector Cabral is right, nothing more can be gained by further questioning Brother Francisco." Yelina flashed him a dark look. She searched for something to lash out at. To relieve her fear, her anger. She stood slowly up with one last fiery glance at the headmaster. Without a word she walked out of the office, straight and tall. Horatio fell in behind her with the Inspector bringing up the rear. The trio marched out of the school in silence. At the bottom of the steps Yelina turned on the two men.

"If it makes no sense to continue questioning the headmaster, then Inspector Cabral I see no point in any further conversation with you."

"Senora, we need to establish where your son was the last time he disappeared."

"I have already told you, Inspector, I couldn't get him to tell me anything beyond being with a friend. Not the friend he originally told me…" Yelina shook her head. "Anything else I asked him… He refused to answer. He told me he was tired and locked himself in his room." Yelina's voice became softer. The anger drained away and she looked suddenly tired and deflated. Horatio could almost swear she shrank before his eyes.

"Yelina, why don't you go home? I can go with Inspector Cabral…"

Yelina's eyes narrowed. "You know something. Horatio, do you know where Ray is? Do you know?"

Horatio ducked his head, refusing to meet her eyes. He rested his hands on his hips. "I don't know where he is." He shook his head. "I wish I did, Yelina."

Yelina stepped closer to him. "You aren't saying something, Horatio. Do you know where Ray was the last time he was gone?" The question hung in the air. Yelina restrained the urge to scream. She resisted the urge to shake the answer out of Horatio. Inspector Cabral looked at him with speculation.

"Perhaps, Lieutenant, we _should_ go to headquarters." He looked at Yelina. "If you would like to accompany us, Senora."

Yelina nodded vigorously. "I would."

Inspector Cabral gestured toward his car. "Then let us go. Lieutenant?" Horatio nodded slowly and walked toward the car. "Senora, I will send someone to bring your car down to headquarters." Yelina nodded.

They road in silence to police headquarters. Horatio looked straight forward mulling over his approach. Yelina looked out the window, her arms crossed over her chest. Horatio glanced in her direction a couple of times. His heart heavier with each passing moment. Inspector Cabral escorted them into a private room.

"Please sit. I will need to take notes. This will have to be an official report." Horatio closed his eyes and nodded. Yelina sat, but Horatio remained standing. He glanced briefly at Yelina and then focused his attention on Inspector Cabral.

"If this needs to be official, you will need to contact either Calleigh Dusquesne at the Miami-Dade Crime Lab or Annabel," Horatio looked down. "Detective McGinty in Homicide." Horatio ignore the choked noise that came from Yelina. He looked back at Inspector Cabral who just nodded. Horatio looked at Yelina and reached for her hand. She snatched it back. "Yelina…Yelina, as far as I know Ray, Jr. is fine."

"You know nothing of the sort, Horatio. Why would we need to contact your wife in Miami?"

Horatio looked down at the floor. "Just before you called me this afternoon, Annabel called." He looked at Yelina, fiery brown eyes locking with watery blue ones. "She had gotten some results back from the lab connected with a case she was working with. Valera and Calleigh are re-running the DNA."

Yelina looked like he had slapped her. The anger that had been buoying her suddenly melted into shock. "DNA. My son's DNA is in Miami. Connected to a murder investigation. Madre de Dios."

"Not directly connected. It was in a warehouse." Horatio paused realizing what he had to say wasn't going to assuage anything Yelina was feeling. He stood still for a few moments trying to figure out how to keep the world from crashing around them.

"Horatio," prompted Yelina. "What was my son's DNA doing in a warehouse in Miami?" Horatio looked at Inspector Cabral who sat with his pen poised over his notebook. He shook his head in sympathy.

"I am very sorry," he said simply. Horatio stood taking several deep breaths to calm his mind. He looked at Yelina wishing he wasn't the one to break this to her. Wishing they didn't have to travel this path. Horatio pulled out the chair next to Yelina and sat down. He looked down at his hands between his knees and finally back up into Yelina's eyes.

"The warehouse was being used by drug smugglers as a place to…" His hand started to stray upward to fiddle with his sunglasses. He gripped his hands together. "They unpacked shipments there." He took a deep breath.

"What does that have to do with Ray Jr., Horatio? You are still leaving things out."

Horatio looked down at the floor and back at Yelina. "We…We have reason to believe that Ray Jr. has been acting as a mule for…"

"My son is smuggling drugs? Are you telling me that my son is smuggling drugs?" Yelina's voice rose hysterically. Horatio reached out to her. She shoved his hands away. She shook her head hard. "No. There is a mistake. My son would not smuggle drugs. He has no need to do this. We give him an allowance. He is doing well in school. He's… No, Horatio, no." Horatio watched her, felling as lost as Yelina suddenly looked. He reached out again and Yelina let him hold her limp hand. She looked at him. "You said that they are re-running…" She stopped and shook her head. Yelina took a deep breath and drew herself up straighter. She looked over at Horatio. "Is that the whole truth, Horatio?" She waited for him to answer. "Is that everything you should be telling me?" Horatio glanced over at Inspector Cabral. He looked back at Yelina and slowly shook his head. "Raymond? He was also in that warehouse?"

Horatio looked at the floor. "We don't know that." Horatio cleared his throat. "There we small traces of Raymond's DNA on some clothing found in the warehouse. Not enough…Not enough to prove he had been there."

"But my husband and my son are both connected to drug smuggling between here and Miami." Yelina looked at the wall and bit her lip.

"I'm sorry, Yelina. I…"

"Please, Horatio," she said softly. "Please don't. There is nothing…" Yelina trailed off. She looked over at Inspector Cabral. "Do you need me here any longer?" The inspector shook his head. "Would it be possible for someone to drive me home?"

"I can arrange that," agreed the inspector. Yelina stood up. She refused to look at Horatio. He sat silently looking at the floor as Inspector Cabral escorted Yelina out.

After the door closed behind them, Horatio dropped his head into his hands. He suddenly found breathing very hard, his chest tight. Horatio dug the heel of his hand into his chest, rubbing hard. Inspector Cabral came back in. He looked at the man bowed before him and touched him gently on the shoulder.

"Lieutenant Caine? Horatio? Do I need to get a doctor?" Horatio shook his head, but didn't look up. "Are you sure?" The inspector frowned at the shallow sound of Horatio's breathing. He knelt down beside Horatio, trying to get a look at his face. It was pale with a sheen of sweat on his forehead. "Lieutenant Caine, I am calling a doctor." He stood up again and went to the door.

"No," croaked Horatio. He struggled to take several deep breaths. "I am not having a heart attack." The inspector looked at him doubtfully. "I'll be fine." He slowly brought himself under control. Inspector Cabral stood watching him.

"I am going to get you something to drink. We have bottled water. Then, if you are able, we need to continue." Horatio nodded. "Okay. I will be right back. Yes?" Horatio nodded again. Inspector Cabral left the room.

Inspector Cabral fetched two bottles of water, vaguely wishing they were something a little stronger. He started back to the room where Horatio sat. He stopped halfway there and went to the closest phone. He picked it up and connected with the police switchboard.

"Please get me the Miami Police Department in Florida, United States. The switchboard will be fine, thank you." While he waited for the call to go through he motioned for a uniformed officer to come over. He quietly explained that he needed someone to take Horatio the water and sit with him. The officer grabbed the bottles and headed on his way. Finally, Inspector Cabral was passed through to Annabel's cell phone.

"McGinty."

"Detective McGinty, this is Artur Cabral."

"Artur Cabral." There were several moments while Annabel processed where the name came from. "Paulie's father. But you are in…" She went silent.

"Brazil, yes. Your husband, Horatio Caine is here at headquarters."

"My…Horatio. Why…?"

"I don't want you to be alarmed. He isn't in trouble. His nephew disappeared today from school."

"Oh, God."

"You are aware…"

"Yes, I had just called Horatio today. He…"

"You called him to tell him about some evidence in a warehouse."

"Yes, but…"

"He broke the news…"

"To Yelina. He told Yelina."

"Yes, I was witness to it. I will need to question your husband some more and get some information from you."

"I can't give you anymore information. I removed myself from the case. You'll need to contact Detective Frank Tripp or Calleigh Dusquesne."

"I will do that. Before I return to your husband I would like you to do something for me."

"What…What can I do for you? I just said…"

"Detective McGinty, this does not have to do with the case. This has to do with your husband."

"With Horatio?"

"Yes. He has a mobile phone with him, yes?"

"Yes."

"And you can get in contact with it, yes?"

"Yes."

"Then call your husband. He needs to hear your voice."

"I'm not sure I quite understand what…"

"Detective... Annabel, do you love your husband?"

"I don't…"

"Do you love your husband?"

"Well, yes. He's my husband," answered Annabel quietly.

"Then please call him. I will give you a few minutes. Do not tell him that I prompted you to call. Please."

"Okay. I won't."

"Good. I will be talking with you again, Detective McGinty. Thank you."

"Good bye, Inspector Cabral." Annabel tapped her earpiece and ended the call. She tapped it again. Annabel spoke clearly and the voice dial went through.

Horatio jumped as the ringing of his phone shattered the silence in the room where he was sitting. He listened to it ring several times before finally picking it up.

"Bella?" he asked wearily.

"Horatio, are you okay?" Horatio didn't answer. "Tell me what happened. Did you find your brother?"

"Ray Jr. is missing again." He heard Annabel release a deep breath on the other end of the line. "I had to tell Yelina…I had to…" Horatio felt his chest tighten again. He rubbed at it.

"I am so sorry, Horatio. I wish…"

"I am the one who's sorry, Bella. For so many things."

"I know." Annabel took several deep breaths. "I love you, Horatio."

"I don't deserve…"

"Neither do I. So are you planning on giving up on me?"

"Never."

"Then you really can't expect me to give up on you either. I want you to come home. When you can. I will be waiting for you. And in the meantime, do not forget for one minute that I am in love with you. Do you understand that?"

"Bella…"

"Horatio, do you understand that?"

"Yes."

"Then do what you need to and then come home to me. And if you don't, I will track you down."

"To the gates of hell," he said softly.

"You had better believe it. I'm not ready to let the devil have you yet. You just tell him that if he tries."

"I will keep that in mind."

"I'll talk to you again soon, Horatio."

"Yes."

"I am not saying good bye, ok? Just until later."

"Until later." Horatio closed his phone and laid his head on the table.

------------


	11. The call of a wounded heart

A/N: See the intro for the standard stuff. Please R & R. Has it truely been that long since I posted. Wow. Very, very sorry. Please just send H by with the handcuffs. Okay this is not as exciting as last night's epi, so you'll just have to bear with me. Next chapter is a little better.

RS: As always thank you, thank you. I hope things are going better for you. Mile: We're slowly heading uphill. Well, mostly. TenFour: Cheer for the ISP! No heart attack. Promise. Belegul: Hiya. I hope I didn't lose you in the hiatus.

* * *

Annabel listened to the dead air for several seconds. Not for the first time today she thought seriously about hopping a plane for Rio. She pulled her earpiece out and sat rubbing her temples. She heard someone sit down in the chair next to her desk. They waited silently until she was ready. Annabel looked up to meet Calleigh's concerned, emerald eyes.

"Frank's running with the case now," stated Annabel.

"I know." Calleigh tried giving her friend a small smile. She knew everything that had gone one in the past couple of days weighed heavily on Annabel and Horatio. "How's Horatio?"

Annabel quirked a small smile. "I should worry you know both of us so well. Good thing you don't harbor any ill will." Annabel sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Horatio says he's fine." Annabel looked back at Calleigh. "But we both know he has a tendency to gloss over some things."

"He doesn't want you to worry."

Annabel gave a short, barking laugh. "And that tactic works so well." Annabel raked her fingers through her hair. "I wasn't even going to call him, but a got a call from an acquaintance in Rio. Inspector Cabral is involved somehow. He said Horatio need me to call him. I don't know." Annabel trailed off.

Calleigh narrowed her eyes at Annabel. "Okay, now who's being evasive?"

Annabel ignored Calleigh's accusation. She bit her lip and twisted the rings on her finger. "He sounds tired, Cal." Annabel blinked a couple of times. "I've never heard him sound so tired."

"You've both had a lot to deal with."

"I know, but I'm really worried." Annabel looked at Calleigh. "He had to tell Yelina about the DNA. I'm guessing nothing changed when the samples were re-run."

Calleigh shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid not." Calleigh straightened in her chair. "I'm guessing Yelina didn't take the news too well."

"I have no idea. Horatio didn't say. But he didn't sound good." Annabel glanced out into space. "I should be so angry with him. He lied to me, Calleigh. Out and out lied. I don't know. Maybe it's that annoying way he tries to take on everyone else's burdens without sharing his own. Or maybe he felt he couldn't trust me."

"I would believe the former more than the latter."

"So would I, but the whole point is that I agreed to share everything with him. Not just the good stuff. And he held back. I should be mad at him, not wondering how much trouble I'd be in for flying down to Brazil and finding him. I keep alternating between wanting to hold him and wanting to shake him very hard." Calleigh laughed. Annabel flashed her a nasty look. "I don't think this is very funny."

"It isn't. Not really. I shouldn't laugh. It's just good to see someone care so much about Horatio."

"You've always cared about him."

"But not that way. Oh, I may have briefly toyed with the idea." Annabel frowned at her. "Sorry, Annabel. I'm not the only one." Calleigh shrugged.

Annabel shook her head. "That's reassuring."

Calleigh smiled. "You have nothing to worry about. I've never seen Horatio look at anyone the way he does you. You have him completely captivated."

"And yet he's not…" Annabel trailed off and looked down at the floor.

"He will be, Annie." Calleigh shook her head. "I've gotta go and see Frank. How about we go out for drinks later? We can get the guys to come along and maybe Alexx real quick." Annabel started to shake her head. "Now don't do that. You need to get out. Just for a little while. Then you can go back to moving and fretting about Horatio. Okay?"

Annabel gave a non-committal shrug. "We'll see."

"If you don't come out, we'll just track you down and hold out hostage wherever you are."

Annabel gave her a half-hearted smile. "You would do that, wouldn't you?"

"You'd better believe it. So just give in and come out for a little bit."

"Like I said we'll see."

Calleigh sighed and stood up. "You two are well-matched. Both stubborn as all get out."

Annabel smiled a little more and shook her head. "That would be the problem."

Calleigh grinned and nodded. "I'll see you later, Annie."

"Later, Cal." Calleigh headed off to track down Frank. Annabel toyed briefly with her rings and opened a file folder on her desk.

---------------

Horatio leaned on the rail and took a deep breath of air. He looked out over the city and watched the waves crash on shore. He felt tense and at loose ends. After Inspector Cabral came back his interrogation was wrapped up quickly. He tried calling Yelina several times after leaving headquarters, but she wouldn't answer her phone. He considered just going to her house, but he couldn't wipe her completely broken look from his mind and didn't really want to see her unless he could do something to ease her pain. He reached in his pocket and fingered his phone. He wanted to talk to Annabel, desperately, but left the phone where it was. He wanted to do more than talk with her, he wanted to hold her, breathe in her scent, run his hands along her skin. Horatio closed his eyes. Everything was crumbling and nothing he did seemed to set things right. His chest tightened again and he worked to slow his breathing. He had never felt so trapped. He reached in his pocket again and took his phone out. He flipped it open and held down a number for speed dial. Horatio looked out into the distance while he waited for the call to connect.

"Horatio? Do you have some news?"

Horatio ducked his head. "No, Bella. I just…I wanted to hear your voice. Is this a bad time? Are you busy?"

"I should be running some things down."

"Then I shouldn't hold you up."

Annabel sighed. "I didn't say that. What's wrong?" There was a short pause. "Okay. Maybe that's not the right question. I'm not sure what the right question is, but that isn't it."

"I'm not sure either, Bella."

"Horatio, please don't do this. You're starting to scare me."

"I'm sorry. I…"

"No, I'm sorry. But I have to tell you the truth. I'm very worried about you." Annabel paused again. "And before you say you're sorry, please don't. I can't help but worry about you. It's what I do."

"Bella, I…" Horatio paused and looked out at the ocean again. "You should be here. The view is beautiful."

"You know I spend about every other minute thinking about hopping a plane. Are you trying to give me another reason?"

"Would you?"

"Are you asking me too, Horatio? Do you want me to come down there?"

Horatio shook his head. "I can't ask that of you."

"Yes, you can. You don't have to do this alone. All you have to do is say the word, I walk in my captain's office and I am on the next flight to Rio."

"Annabel…" Horatio closed his eyes. He knew she was completely serious. He also knew it was the last thing he could let her do. "I'll be home soon."

"You'd better be, if you want any say in how things are being arranged."

"Annabel, I…"

"Horatio, I've got to go. I meant it about the plane, Love."

"I know."

"And you won't ask."

"No."

"You aren't alone, Horatio."

Horatio felt a lump growing in his throat and his eyes started to prickle. "Thank you, Bella."

"You don't need to thank me. I'll talk to you soon."

"I'll talk to you soon," he agreed. Annabel clicked off and Horatio stood looking out at the ocean.

------------


	12. Recovery

A/N: See the intro for the standard stuff. Please, please, please R&R. I'm a little nervous about this chapter, so I'd really like to hear from you, good or bad.

TenFour: Hope you're feeling better. I'm happy I could help. RS: Glad I could put a smile on your face. Hang in there.

Okay, fingers crossed and running for cover. Thank you for reading.

* * *

Annabel's cell phone chirped insistently on the nightstand. Her eyes snapped open and she glanced at the clock. 4:30am. She had managed to get in almost five hours of sleep. A step up from the past few nights. She smoothed her hand over Horatio's cold pillow and reached for her cell phone. Annabel flipped the phone open and held it up to her ear.

"McGinty-Caine."

"Sorry to wake you. I've got your nephew."

Annabel blinked several times before putting the pieces in place. "Jim?"

"I really did wake you. Yeah, I've got him downstairs."

Annabel sat up. "Here? How did you know where to find me?"

"You drive a little red Crossfire, right? I stopped by your apartment first."

"You're downstairs. Is Ray alright? Do we need to take him to a hospital or anything? Are you gonna have to talk to him?"

"Everything is taken care of at the moment. All I have to do is release him into your custody. You comin' down?"

Annabel raked her fingers through her hair. "I'll be down in a minute." She snapped her phone shut, flipped off the covers and stood up. She looked for a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt. She slipped on a pair of sandals, grabbed her keys, her badge and her phone. Annabel quickly walked down the hall and hit the door heading out. By the time she reached the bottom of the stairs, Agent O'Malley was standing on the sidewalk. Ray Jr. stood tall next to him, staring Annabel down with a defiant look. Annabel looked over at Agent O'Malley and raised an eyebrow. He shrugged at her.

The teen looked her up and down and from his face Annabel could tell he wasn't really impressed with what he saw. "So you married my uncle?" Annabel's eyebrows raised another notch at his tone.

"You be nice to Detective McGinty. It's only by her good graces that you're staying out of jail."

Ray Jr. looked over at the agent. "I didn't ask for any favors."

"I could take him back in, Annie." Annabel shook her head. She stepped up in front of Ray Jr. and straightened to her full height. It was a couple inches shorter than the teen's. She locked her gaze with his and stood there silently until Ray Jr. looked away. Annabel nodded.

"I think we'll do fine. If he gives me too much grief, I'll call in reinforcements. I know some people perfectly willing to sit on him until his mom can get here." Annabel waved her hand at the staircase. "I think you know the way, don't you?" Ray Jr. grunted and headed for the stairs. Annabel followed after him and O'Malley fell in step beside her. "Thanks, Jim."

"I won't be able to help you next time. We're settled."

"I know. I'm really hoping there won't be a next time."

"Just letting you know."

"Yeah." Annabel watched Ray Jr. climb the stairs. "Again. Thanks."

Agent O'Malley nodded. "I'll be seeing you, Annabel." The agent turned and headed for his car.

Annabel jogged up the steps so she was right behind Ray Jr. He slouched slowly ahead of her. Annabel could feel the annoyance and insolence rolling off of him. When he reached the top of the stairs, Ray turned and glared at her.

"I didn't ask for your help. I don't need anyone's help."

"Yeah, a lot like your uncle in that way."

"I didn't ask for his help either."

"That would be because you're doing such a great job of things yourself," Annabel ground out.

"I'm doing fine," grumbled Ray Jr.

"Yeah. Becoming a drug mule is a great life choice," countered Annabel.

"You don't understand."

"No, I don't entirely. I'm not you. I'm guessing this has something to do with your missing father." Ray Jr. looked up at her suddenly in surprise. Annabel sighed. "I can't help you if you don't talk to me. Tell you what we're gonna do. We're gonna go inside. Call your mom. Call Horatio and we're gonna talk. Then you and I will have something to eat. I'm not really a cook, but I can do pancakes okay."

Ray Jr. shook his head. "I mean it. You don't understand. I have to get back."

"Yes, as soon as your mother comes."

"No, I can't be here. Not with cops. I have to get back." His voice took on a desperate edge.

Annabel touched his arm. Ray Jr. jumped. Annabel closed her eyes briefly. "Okay. You're being put up to this." She raked her fingers through her hair. "Come inside. Let's talk." Annabel escorted Ray Jr. into Horatio's apartment. "Do you drink coffee?" He just shrugged. "Okay. I need a cup. I'll make enough for us both and if you want some let me know." Annabel set up the pot and started it brewing. She sat down at the table. "Are you feeling alright?" He just glared at her. Annabel smiled a little. "Silly question. I've had my stomach pumped. Not a fun time."

"I don't really want to talk to you."

"I got that picture. Thanks. Then I'll do the talking." Annabel listened to the coffee pot for a bit, wishing it was closer to being done. "This isn't your first run here. Your uncle processed the warehouse you landed in last time." Ray Jr. just looked at her. "That was after he did the scene where your cohort was gutted." He looked away quickly. Annabel raised an eyebrow. "Oh. I'm sorry was that a little blunt? And you were coming off so tough." The pot stopped sputtering and Annabel got up to get a mug of coffee. She poured a second mug for Ray Jr. "Do you take cream?" He shook his head. Annabel set the mug in front of him. "Sugar is on the table." He nodded, wrapped his hands around the mug and stared into it. "Ray. I'm guessing that whoever you're running for has your dad?"

"I saw him. He was beat up pretty bad." He looked up at Annabel. "They said if I helped, they'd let him go."

Annabel closed her eyes and sighed. She looked back at Ray. "This was before the first run?" He nodded. "Did you see him before you were sent up this time?" A negative shake. "Ray, we found his blood at the warehouse here in Miami."

"He isn't dead."

"Is that what they told you?"

"They let me talk to him on the phone."

"Are you sure?"

"I know what my dad sounds like," growled Ray Jr. "You've gotta let me go. I have to get back or he will be dead."

"Ray, I can't do that. You've got to talk to Horatio. He's down there. He'll do what he can."

Ray shook his head. "You still don't get it. Uncle Horatio can't just ride to the rescue on this one."

"Well, you're just going to have to take his help. You're not going anywhere. I made a promise that I would get you back to your mom. Nothing else. I could just take you down to lock up until she can get you, but I'm thinking that's not what you want to do." Ray Jr. shook his head. "Ok then. Here's where your choice comes in." Annabel pulled out her cell phone and pushed it across the table. "Do you want to talk to your mom or your uncle first?" Ray Jr. just stared at the phone. "Do you want me to talk to them first?" He shook his head and picked up the phone. He started punching in the number, cursed at a mistake and started over. Annabel got up to top off her coffee. She stood in the kitchen door and watched him shakily raise the phone to his ear.

"Mom?" He looked down at the table. "I'm in Miami. I'm okay." He glanced up at Annabel. "At Uncle Horatio's. Yes, she's here. Okay." Ray Jr. held out the phone. "My mom wants to talk with you."

Annabel took the phone from him. "Hello, this is Annabel."

"Hello, I'm Yelina. You have Ray Jr. How?"

Annabel ducked her head. "A DEA agent I worked with in Chicago brought him over."

"My son was caught in a raid?"

"I don't have the details, Yelina. I wasn't encouraged to ask questions."

"You didn't ask anything? How do you know Ray Jr. is alright?" Annabel could hear the agitation in her voice.

"Agent O'Malley assured me he had been checked out and Okayed."

"You believe this Agent O'Malley?"

"I trusted him with my life. Yeah. I think he's on the up and up." _At least with this_, added Annabel to herself.

"What are you going to do with him?"

"Ray? Well, we're going to chat some more. Hang out."

"You aren't going into work?"

"I'm calling in. Possibly burning the only good will I earned by not taking off…" Annabel took a deep breath. "Sorry. I shouldn't snap at you. Are you able to come up here? I won't leave Ray alone until you get here."

"I will try to be on the next flight out. Have you talked to Horatio?"

"No. He was our next call. Unless you'd rather…"

"We haven't talked…" Yelina trailed off. "Things went badly the last time we talked."

"Not unknown to happen with Horatio. So you haven't talked to him in a few days?"

"He has been leaving me voice mail."

"Good." _Glad he's been talking to someone_, she thought.

"You haven't talked to him?"

"He called me…must have been right after his last conversation with you, but since then, I've been leaving _him_ voice mail."

"I'm sorry."

"You know how he can be. Doesn't want to be a burden. I'm afraid you son's been taking lessons."

"Yes, I've come to that conclusion myself. I will try giving Horatio a call. I will have him talk to you."

"Thanks." Annabel felt rather stupid having to have a woman she had never met meddle in her marriage, but she wasn't sure Horatio would answer her call.

"It's the least I can do for you. We have to stick together, you and I. Caine men are hard to deal with by yourself. I will let you know when I have arranged a flight. Can I get your number?"

"Sure." Annabel rattled off her cell number. "I'll give the phone back to Ray. Good bye, Yelina."

"I will talk to you soon, Annabel." Annabel handed the phone back to Ray. She stepped back into the kitchen and started to gather the things for pancakes. After a while, Ray slunk into the kitchen and handed Annabel her phone.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

Annabel tried smiling at him. "We're family now. Like it or not. Anyway, this what families do. They take care of each other. Again, like it or not." Ray Jr. couldn't help but give her just a whisper of a smile back. "So how is your stomach doing? Up for pancakes?" Annabel looked at the dark circles under Ray Jr.'s eyes. "Or would you like to lay down for a bit? The guest room is made up. And I didn't leave too many boxes in there."

"Maybe just for a few minutes."

"That may be all you get. I'm sure when Horatio hears; he's going to want to talk to you."

The teen sighed and his shoulder's dropped. "I'll bet."

"I'll try to stall him. Just to let you know. I'm resetting the alarm. You will set it off, if you try to go out. I'm not lying about taking you down to lock up."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Please don't call me ma'am. Annabel is fine. Just leave out the surly tone. OK?" He nodded and slunk off to the guest room. Annabel punched the code into the keypad and went back to the kitchen. She put pancake batter she had made in fridge, grabbed her coffee and pulled a chair over to wait for sunrise. She picked up her cell phone, dialed in to dispatch and called in for the day. She tucked her earpiece in and waited for Horatio to call. She didn't wait long. The phone rang and she tapped her ear.

"Annabel? You have Ray Jr.?"

"Yes. He's asleep in the guest room."

"How?"

"I…There's…I know this DEA agent from when I was in Chicago. He came to me several days ago. He knew everything that was going on. He told me he knew where Ray Jr. was and when he could, he would bring him to me."

"You knew where Ray Jr. was and you didn't tell me?" The chill in Horatio's tone burned through the phone.

Annabel flinched a little. "Horatio…I…There wasn't anything to tell. I didn't actually know where he was. And Agent O'Malley wasn't about to tell me. Would it have been better to have both of us pacing, waiting for the phone call?"

Horatio sighed. "I'm sorry, Bella. You're right. Yelina…she's still working on a flight to Miami. You sure you can handle Ray Jr.?"

"I let him know that if he gave me any trouble, I'd be sending him to lock up."

Horatio actually chuckled. "You might have to do that."

"Right now, we're comfortably locked into the apartment."

"You're not on the deck watching the sun rise?"

"Nope. On a chair in the living room. Well, one piece in place."

"Yes." Horatio paused. Annabel could picture the lines deepening in his face. "I…I still don't know when I'll be home."

Annabel closed her eyes. Suddenly the weight of everything came crashing down on her again. "I know," she said quietly.

"Bella, I'll make everything up to you."

"You can't, Horatio. You've just got to come home and we've got to go forward from there."

"Okay. This isn't how I wanted things to be."

"You mean you hadn't planned on your brother and nephew going missing and all of this happening? Really?" asked Annabel in fake surprise.

"Please call me when Ray Jr. wakes up."

"I'll do that. I do love you, you know."

"I love you too, Bella. I'll talk to you soon." Horatio clicked off the phone and stared out into the darkness of his hotel room. _If only the father was as easy to locate as the son,_ he thought.

------------


	13. Food and Phone

A/N: See intro for the standard stuff. Still don't own them. Please don't sue. All that wait and only a short, slow chapter. Well, consider it a little respite. You know like just before the roller coaster starts up the hill again. Heh...heh...heh.

TenFour: Yep. One down, one to go. Hmm...Yelina's flight should be in... Jamie: Still love your screen name. Thank you, thank you. I'm glad it all worked out. RS:You know I always gain so much from your reviews. Hopefully, I still keep things on track.

I promise less than a two week break between chapters this time.

* * *

Annabel glanced at the clock as Ray Jr. came into the living room rubbing his eyes. He blinked several times at her. His usual surly mask dropped over his features. Annabel just shook her head.

"Glad you're finally awake. Your mom's on a flight here. So, food or phone?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you eating first or calling your uncle first?" elaborated Annabel. He just stared at her. "Those are your choices." She pulled her phone out of her pocket. "How about I dial? Talk to Horatio and I'll fix you something to eat." Annabel held down the speed dial and waited for the call to connect. "Hi."

"Yelina can't be there yet."

"No. Ray just woke up and can talk to you."

"Reluctantly?"

"Let's just say he's less than thrilled."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later. Thanks, Bella."

"No need. I'm not doing a whole lot." Annabel held the phone out to Ray Jr. "I'll be in the kitchen." The teen took it and turned his back. Annabel went into the kitchen and started assembling lunch. She made herself a sandwich and salad and left the fixings on the counter. She stood at the counter, eating, waiting for Ray Jr. to get done. He shuffled into the kitchen and held out the phone.

"Uncle Horatio wants to talk to you." Annabel nodded, took the phone and swallowed her mouthful of food.

"Go ahead and help yourself. It's not glamorous, but should do the trick. There's pop in the fridge." Ray Jr. didn't give any reaction, but just started making a sandwich. Annabel drifted out of the kitchen. She stood at the door wall and held the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"How are things going?"

"Very easy. He's been asleep. Now that's he's up things will get trickier. Did you learning anything helpful?"

Horatio sighed and Annabel felt her gut tighten. "I don't know. He wouldn't say much."

"I'm sorry."

"I'll run what he said by Artur. Maybe he'll…maybe it will ring some bells with him."

"Here's hoping."

"Yelina will be there soon. What are your plans?"

"I really don't know. I'll stay, if she wants. Or go back to my apartment."

"It's your home, Bella."

"However…"

"Bella, it's your home."

"Per usual with us, it's not that simple."

"You've never wanted simple."

"So I have to keep reminding myself." Annabel sighed. "I'm beginning to crave simplicity. But since I didn't marry a simple man…"

"Annabel…"

"Don't, Horatio. I knew you weren't simple from the beginning. And I still fell in love with you."

"I…"

"Don't deserve me? That path is already well-worn. Quit visiting the shrine."

"Are you going to let me get a word in?"

"Are you going to quit beating dead horses?"

"Are you sure they're dead?"

"Are we going to keep answering questions with questions?"

"I'll…I'll call you later."

"You do that. Talk to Artur. Find Ray. Come home."

"That sounds like a plan."

"A good plan."

"A very good plan."

Annabel could actually hear a smile in Horatio's voice and she grinned too. "Then I'll talk with you later. Be careful, Horatio."

"Always, Bella."

Annabel chuckled. "I won't take a bet on that, love."

"I will try."

"That's all I can ask. I'll call when Yelina gets in."

"Until later then."

"Bye, Horatio." The phone clicked and Annabel stood there looking out the window for a few minutes. She tumbled several thoughts over and over in her mind, trying to smooth out the edges and slide things into place.

"When's my mom coming?" Annabel looked over at Ray Jr. who stood in the kitchen doorway gnawing on his sandwich. She glanced at the clock.

"She should be landing in about an hour. She was going to grab a taxi here." Ray Jr. nodded and went back into the kitchen. Annabel sighed a little in frustration. She rubbed her temple, her head starting to ache.

------------

Horatio clicked off with Annabel and immediately dialed Artur Cabral. He waited a few rings for the inspector to pick up.

"Inspector Cabral? Horatio Caine."

"Horatio. It is good to hear from you. I got your message that your nephew is safe in Miami. That is wonderful news."

"Yes…yes, it is. I just talked with him and I have some things I would like to run by you, Artur."

"I may have some free time for you, Horatio. When were you planning to be here?"

"As soon as I can get a taxi."

"Then I await your visit. Hopefully, we can settle things and you can return home to your wife and see your nephew."

"That would be good. I will see you soon, Artur." Horatio clicked off the phone and looked to hail a taxi.

------------


	14. Tia buena

A/N: See intro for disclaimers. Despite my co-worker's New Year's gift to me, Horatio belongs to Caruso, Bruckheimer and the gang.

Wow! I just looked at how long it's been since I updated this. It's been practically forever. Major life interference on my side including a new baby. That and frustration with watching where the writers had taken things on the show. Nothing I can do about that except expand my little world.

I can't say enough thank yous to those who have reviewed. This is a fic you just didn't want to see die. Well, I'll do my best to keep it going again. I hope it is worth the wait.

* * *

Horatio sat down at Inspector Artur Cabral's desk. Artur looked him over and shook his head. He didn't look the least bit relieved that his nephew had been found. If anything, the lieutenant looked even more tired and worn.

"So, my friend, you have some news?" Artur inquired.

Horatio dipped his head and nodded slightly. He turned his sunglasses over in his hands. "Ray Jr. is at my apartment. Yelina is on a flight to Miami."

"So, if we can just locate your brother, your business here in Rio will be complete." Horatio nodded. "You said you had something to ask me about?"

"Ray wouldn't…wouldn't talk to me much. But he let some things slip. He mentioned a _Tia_ _Dolores_."

Artur raised his eyebrows. "Is that so?"

"Then you…you've heard of her?" Horatio sounded hopeful.

Artur sighed heavily and shook his head slightly. "_Tia_ _Dolores_ is not a her. Well, I am sure she was an actual person once upon a time. Now she is a code, you could say." He glanced quickly at the picture on his desk. "I am very sorry to say I am quite familiar with _Tia_ _Dolores_."

"What is it code for?"

Artur looked Horatio in the eyes. "For a child in need, _tia buena_ will give one employment."

"As a mule?"

"Mule. Thief. Runner. Whore. Whatever best suits you," shrugged Inspector Cabral. "She is as old as the rocks we sit beneath and has as many incarnations as the grains of sand."

Horatio bowed his head. "So a dead…a dead end."

"Not necessarily. Did your nephew say where he met his _tia_?"

Horatio closed his eyes and sat thinking. "She would contact _him_. Text message." Horatio pulled out his phone and paged through his contacts. He wrote down a number and dialed his phone.

"Hello? Calleigh? Are you at the lab? Good. Can you pull a phone list for me? I know. Yes. It's Ray Jr.'s phone. I could have Annabel call it in officially. He's at her apartment. Yes. Very good news. Yelina is flying in. Thank you, Calleigh. I'll get you the number." Horatio looked at Inspector Cabral. "Can I get your fax number, Artur?" The inspector scribbled down the number and Horatio read it off. "Got it? Send it to the attention of Inspector Artur Cabral. Thank you again. I'll be looking for it. Hopefully soon. Mm-hm. Thank you." Horatio flipped his phone shut. "Calleigh will fax the list to us."

"We could have done that from here."

"His phone is registered out of the US."

"Ah. Then through your department is quicker. Do you have anything else while we are waiting?"

"He mentioned Rocinha."

Artur laughed. "Of course he did. It's the largest _favela_. Actually, a bit on the prosperous side. But not a big surprise. That, my friend, _is_ a dead end."

Horatio hung his head. "That would be the extent of what he would tell me," he said heavily. Artur gave him a sympathetic look.

"Let me make a few calls of my own. I had done so before and my inquiries were fruitless. Maybe I need to fuel the fires a little. Would you please feel free to stretch you legs a little while I make my calls?" Horatio nodded and got up from the desk. He wandered down to the lobby.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Horatio paced around. He felt out of sorts. Everything happening was spiraling out of his control. He felt a little lost. Like he wasn't doing all that he could to find Ray. Everyone else seemed to be making progress. Not him. It wasn't a position he often found himself in. People came to Horatio Caine expecting him to find the solution. He didn't wait for others to provide him with that solution. Horatio sat on an empty bench and rubbed at his temples. He glanced at his watch and wondered if he had given Artur enough time to call his contacts. His phone buzzed. Horatio flipped it open and stood up.

"Hey, Horatio. I faxed the records you asked for. Do you want us to try getting the security camera footage from Miami International?"

"No. Thank you anyway, Calleigh. This really isn't an official investigation being handled by us."

"I could call in a few favors. Unofficially."

"I can't ask you to do that Calleigh."

"You're not. I'm offering. I'm just going to see what I can get. Maybe we'll get a gander at the people that were coming through with Ray Jr."

"I can't involve the lab any more than I have, Calleigh." Horatio balled his free hand on his hip and tilted his head to the side.

"You let us worry about that. I'll be careful."

"We…The lab is still under observation, Calleigh."

"Well aware of that, Horatio. I'll keep it quiet." Calleigh paused. Actually, it does tie into the kid and the warehouse, so I'm not out of bounds. I'll try to get you some stills. Keep in touch. Okay?"

"I will try."

"Just do it. Try doesn't really cut it."

"I will be in touch, Calleigh."

"Talk to you soon, Horatio."

- - - - - - - -


	15. Family

A/N: See intro for the standard stuff. No money for me. Don't sue.

Wow. Two days in a row. Don't count on that all the time. Readers thank you! Reviewers even bigger thank you! Really, I'm a review junkie. I like to know someone is out there. RavenD: nice to see you. TenFour: Omigod! Sooo great to see you back reading my fic. Yep, Calleigh isn't gonna just let H slide.

Hope everyone enjoys my little corner of the universe.

* * *

Annabel paced a little, pausing to watch Ray Jr. play a game of channel roulette. _Couple hundred channels and he can't find _something_ to watch?_ She raked her fingers through her hair, sending it in all directions. Annabel returned to her pacing. Ray Jr. glared back at her.

"You just gonna do that all day?"

"If I didn't have to baby-sit you, I'd be at work or doing something useful. Or I'd be out on my bike."

Ray Jr. sat up and looked speculatively at Annabel. "Motorcycle? You don't look the type."

"Bicycle. You know, two wheels, pedals." Annabel made a spinning motion with her hands.

The teen scowled at her. "I'm not stupid. Didn't think you looked like the biker type," he muttered under his breath.

"Just a different type of bike. And the stupid part is up for debate."

Ray Jr. grunted. "Don't let me stop you from doing whatever." He started flipping channels again.

Annabel rolled her eyes. "Ha. Ha. Would you like me just drop you on some street corner on my way? Or howabout I hook you back up with your _employers_?" Annabel shook her head. "'Fraid you're stuck with me. Like it or not." The teen just shrugged. Annabel went and poured herself another cup of coffee. _Maybe I'd better lay off the coffee. I'm getting as surly as he is._ She walked over to the sliding door and looked out at the waves rolling onto the beach as she drank. Annabel tried willing her phone to ring, but it refused to cooperate. Instead the doorbell rang. Annabel's heart skipped a few beats. _Yelina. Had to be._ Annabel wasn't entirely sure she wanted to answer the door even if it meant that her babysitting duties would be over. The bell rang again.

"You gonna answer that?"

"You ready to face your mother?"

"You got x-ray vision or something?"

"Deduction, Ray. We're not really expecting anyone else." The teen went back to playing with the TV.

Annabel took a deep breath. She set down the mug and went to the door. Two more deep breaths. _You're being silly, Annabel_, she chided herself. Annabel checked the peephole and opened the door. The two women stood there silently appraising each other. Annabel had never felt more inadequate. Yelina was dressed in a crisp, white pantsuit and heels. Her make-up was carefully applied and her hair hung in well placed curls. Annabel stood there barefooted in well-worn jeans and a t-shirt. She knew her hair was sticking every which way and make-up wasn't something she usually wasted her time with. Annabel could feel a blush creep up her neck. She glanced again at Yelina's hair. _Explains why he wouldn't mind me growing mine out._ Annabel closed her eyes and gave herself a mental kick. She straightened up and held her hand out to Yelina.

"Hi, I'm Annabel McGinty…Caine." Annabel emphasized the third name. _Idiot_, she mentally kicked herself again. She swore she saw Yelina's lips twitch. Annabel tried a smile of her own. "That totally did not come out right."

Yelina gave Annabel a genuine smile. "But completely understandable." Yelina glanced over Annabel's shoulder where she saw Ray Jr. quickly slump down on the couch.

Annabel stepped to the side. "Come in." Yelina stepped past her. Annabel shut the door and stood close by it. "I guess you want to talk to Ray first, or maybe get settled. Um, Ray's in the guest room right now, but if you want I can go back to my own apartment or sleep on the couch or whatever…" Annabel stopped and took a deep breath. "I'm completely babbling. Sorry."

"You should have heard me the first time Raymond introduced me to Horatio. I carried on so. I was trying hard to make a good impression. I didn't want Horatio to think I was some stupid girl just using his brother for a green card."

Annabel's mouth dropped open. "He would never have thought that."

Yelina smiled and shook her head. "But I didn't know that. I just knew how much Raymond idolized…" Yelina trailed off. Annabel looked away. The air in the room suddenly seemed to crackle. "I just don't want you to feel like you are on trial here. This is _your_ home, Annabel," said Yelina with a forced brightness.

"If things were normal." Anabel tried a reassuring smile. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable here, and I _do_ have somewhere else I _can_ stay."

"I believe that normal is beyond us right now."

Annabel nodded and shrugged. "I've always believed that normal is highly over-rated." Yelina burst out laughing.

"Then you have joined the right family."

"The one I came from didn't exactly fit the mold either." A harrumphing noise reminded the two women what had brought them together. Annabel looked down at the floor and raked her fingers through her hair. She planted her fists on her hips and tilted her head to the side. Yelina suppressed a smile before Annabel looked back up at her. "Um. I haven't heard anything from Horatio for a while, so I have nothing to tell you on that front." Annabel bit her lip. Her eyes prickled slightly. She took a deep calming breath. "I meant it about me getting out of your way if you need me to. It's really no big deal. I need to sort things out anyhow. Decide what I really want to haul over here. So you aren't running me out." She glanced over at Ray Jr. "I'll grab some shoes and my phone and let you have the place for at least a little while. We can decide other arrangements later. I'll bring some dinner back and we can talk."

"Thank you, Annabel. I don't want to put you out. You've already…" Yelina waved her hand toward her son.

Annabel shook her head. "You're not. Really. You're family. This is what we do." Annabel grabbed a tote dropped a few things in it and slid on some shoes. She returned to the spot Yelina hadn't moved from. "Do you have my cell number?"

"Let me check." Yelina scrolled through the recent calls on her phone. She turned the display toward Annabel. "Is this it?"

"Yep. That would be me. If you need anything. Call me. Dinner request, whatever. Really."

Yelina nodded. "Thank you. For everything. You…"

"Yes, I did." Annabel smiled slightly and nodded vigorously. "Remember? Family. Even if we didn't ask for it. And if _he_ gives you any trouble…"

Yelina smiled wanly. "Often, especially lately. But it is my trouble. Again, thank you Annabel."

Annabel shrugged. "I'll be back in a few hours. Unless you call. And you _can_ call. It's not a problem." Yelina nodded slightly. Annabel tried another smile, grabbed her tote and headed out.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

-- -- -- --


	16. Thicker than blood

A/N: See intro for the standard stuff. Hoep you enjoy and thnks for reading. Now really make my day and hit the little button at the bottom that says "submit a review". Thanks again.

* * *

Annabel heard the sound of muffled gunfire coming from the ballistics lab. She smiled slightly. _At least someone was having fun._ She waited a moment until she heard Calleigh call the all-clear, then poked her head through the door. Annabel swore she saw Calleigh jump just slightly. Calleigh turned fully around and gave Annabel a puzzled smile.

"I didn't quite recognize you. Was wondering who had let the kid in."

Annabel rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You know that's far from true." Annabel glanced down at her jeans. "I suppose though, I look a little incognito."

"And a little out of place." Calleigh cast a speculative glance. "Yelina made it in?"

Annabel took a deep breath and nodded. "I thought she needed a little privacy to talk to Ray Jr."

"And?" Calleigh raised an eyebrow.

Annabel tilted her chin up. "And what?" Calleigh just flashed her an annoyed look. Annabel shrugged. "What? You expected some big battle royale or something?"

Calleigh turned and set the gun on the bench. "Well, you do seem to have retreated."

"You mean turned tail and ran?"

Calleigh didn't answer. "You're supposed to be off, not lurking down here."

"I decided to spend the rest of my day fishing," countered Annabel leaning against the wall and crossing her arms. She glared defiantly at Calleigh's back.

"This isn't a bait shop."

"Come on, Calleigh. I've abandoned my home. Don't leave me at loose ends. I can't just wander the streets of Miami."

"Hey, I didn't chase you out."

"No, but you really can't be expecting me to just be sitting on the beach all day."

"You did say you were going fishing."

"Ha. Ha." Annabel stood up. "Please, Calleigh. Help me help Horatio."

Calleigh started to dig the bullets out of the tank. "You're the one who was worried about me being compelled to testify," she pointed out.

Annabel sighed and looked down at the floor. "I know. I'm sorry. I just didn't want to drag anyone else into this." Annabel looked up, gnawing on her lip. She took a couple of moments to line up her thoughts. "This is big, Calleigh. And deep. And messy."

Calleigh glanced around. She pinned Annabel with a sharp, emerald stare. "I think I've kind of figured that out. Thanks."

Annabel raked her fingers through her hair. "Horatio is willing to sacrifice himself and I…Well, I've signed on to follow," she said quietly dropping her head. "He…I…we…" Annabel looked up, her stormy eyes unreadable. "No one else should have to go down with us."

Calleigh grimaced slightly and shook her head. "Sometimes family is more than blood or marriage."

A ghost of a smile lit Annabel's features. "I'm too young to be your mother."

Calleigh turned back to the workbench. "How about the evil stepmother then? Listen, let me finish up this. Then since I haven't taken lunch yet…" She paused a minute. "And yes I am aware that is getting on closer to supper. Let me finish this and we can go grab a bite somewhere with some fresh air." She turned and looked at Annabel. "Does that sound like a plan?"

"Definitely," Annabel smiled. "Especially since I'm not really here." She headed toward the door. "Give me a call when you're free. I'll bring the poisoned apples." Annabel headed for the door. She turned back. "And Horatio isn't old enough either."

"No, but try telling him that." Annabel nodded and headed out of the labs.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Annabel was sitting at a picnic table watching the beachgoers when Calleigh came up. Annabel saw her out of the corner of her eye and swung around. Calleigh set a folder down on the table and opened the bag. She pulled out a salad. She looked over at Annabel's cup.

"Not coffee?"

"Diet Coke." She nodded at Calleigh's salad. "Great salads, lousy cup of coffee." Annabel flipped open the file folder. "So what am I looking at?"

Calleigh reached over and pulled out several photos. "These were sent over from Miami International. Anyone you recognize?"

Annabel glanced at the photos. She spotted Ray Jr. in a couple. "You mean besides the sweet-tempered kid camped out at Horatio's place?" Annabel looked closer at the one photo. She tapped it. "Wait a minute. I talked to her. What was her name?" Annabel reached for her notebook. "Damn. Frank has my notes. Ama…Amalia…something. You're gonna have to ask Frank." Annabel took a long pull on her pop as she thought. "Came across her canvassing the neighborhood after the OD. She was evasive." Annabel shook her head. "Everyone was evasive. Damn." Annabel took another drink. "I wish I had my notebook. You're gonna have to call Frank." Annabel shook her head. "If you can find her, I want in."

Calleigh shook her head. "You can't."

Annabel leaned in. "I really don't care about procedure right now. I want my husband home. If something this woman knows finds Raymond, and gets Horatio back to Miami…" Annabel backed down. "How about if I just sit in the corner and keep my mouth shut?" Calleigh looked dubious. Annabel held up her hand. "Scout's honor."

"We're you ever a scout?"

Annabel crossed her heart. "Want me to find the pictures?"

Calleigh still looked doubtful. "I'll leave it up to Frank."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Annabel watched Amalia dos Santos shift in her chair. The woman was clearly very uncomfortable with being there. Annabel was very impressed with Frank's ability to track the woman down. And almost as impressed with the fact that he got her to come in. Amalia glanced over at Annabel a couple of times, trying to figure out her role in the drama. Annabel kept her face blank, giving away nothing.

"Miss dos Santos, do you need an interpreter in here or can you understand English well enough?" asked Calleigh.

Amalia tossed her head and stuck her chin out. "I understand English just fine. I am not stupid."

"Never said you were, ma'am," countered Frank. Annabel suppressed a smile at the 'jury's still out on that one,' she heard in his voice.

Amalia looked over at Annabel again. "What is she doing in here? She does not look like a police officer."

Frank's gaze didn't waver from Amalia's. "Detective _Caine_ is consulting on this case, Miss dos Santos. She also interviewed you before." The woman had paled noticeably and openly stared at Annabel now. Annabel's lips twitched in a slightly feral grin. She quickly re-schooled her features into a blank slate again.

"I…I…don't know why you have asked me here. I just chaperone students wanting to visit Miami from Brazil."

"How many trips have you _chaperoned_?"

Amalia shrugged. "I go and meet several groups each month."

Calleigh smiled with a brittle brightness. "So we have gathered Miss dos Santos. We were looking for some more information on a couple of boys you recently _chaperoned_." She pulled out a school picture of Ray Jr. "How about this young man?" Amalia shrugged. Calleigh slid over a copy of the Miami International picture. "Here is a picture that's only a few days old." She pointed at the picture. "There he is…" She pointed at the picture again. "There you are, just behind him." Calleigh pointed out a third figure. "Do you remember this young man?"

Amalia shrugged. "Maybe. I meet many young men." She took a sip of water.

Frank leaned on the table. "Let's cut to the chase, Miss dos Santos." He fished an autopsy photo out of the folder and slid it over in front of Amalia. The woman made a choking noise. "That young man you don't remember is on a slab in our morgue. He was gutted like a fish. And I'll make a pretty sure bet that those fingerprints that you just provided us with will be a match to some of those where we found him."

Amalia started shaking her head hard. "I do not know where the first young man is." She broke into rapid fire Portuguese. "Somebody…A_mericano_…came and took him. I do not know where he is. Please I had nothing to do with that other boy's death. He got sick. They…they…"

"Miss dos Santos…." Annabel started. Both Frank and Calleigh shot her a warning look. Annabel ignored them. Annabel stood up and stepped to the table. Amalia visibly shrunk from her. Annabel tried to give the woman a soft, reassuring smile. "The first young man is safe." Annabel ignored Frank's surprised look. "What I…we need to know is about your associates? Can you give us some names?"

Amalia shook her head hard. "No…you do not understand. My family…"

Annabel leaned in. "I _do_ understand. My _family_…"

"Annie…" warned Frank. Annabel ignored him.

Annabel took a deep breath and continued on. "Your family, Miss dos Santos, is very important to you, isn't it?" Amalia nodded. "My family is very important to me too."

"_Annabel_…" This time Calleigh tried to get her attention.

Annabel continued to ignore them. "Your associates…"

"_Detective Caine_. I need to _consult _with you a minute. Can we step outside?" Calleigh started for the door. When they got outside, she spun around. "What are you doing in there?" Blazing green eyes clashed with stormy gray. Annabel finally looked away.

"I'm sorry, Calleigh. It's just…"

"Nothing. It's just nothing. You cannot compromise our investigation here to get the information you need for Horatio."

Annabel sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. I'll just sit…"

"No. No, you won't. I cannot let you back in there. Go home, Annabel. You can't do anything here." Calleigh went to enter the interrogation room again. She looked back at Annabel and sadly shook her head. Annabel stood staring at the room for bit and then stomped off.

88888888888888888888888

Annabel parked her car. She had been driving around since the blow-up with Calleigh. She finally looked up and focused on her surroundings. _Biscayne Bay National Park._ Annabel leaned her head on the steering wheel. "Of course," she mumbled. She closed her eyes, trying to conjure a picture of a smiling Horatio, not the tired one she saw leaving for Brazil. _What a fine pair we make._ As if on cue, Annabel's phone rang. Annabel took a deep breath and answered it.

"Calleigh called and told you what and idiot I was."

Horatio was silent for a few moments on the other end. "No. I was wondering if Yelina had gotten there. What happened with Calleigh?"

Annabel closed her eyes and raked her fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry. I should have called you. Yelina got in hours ago. Last I knew she was back at your place talking with Ray Jr."

"And you were at the office?"

Annabel sighed. "Yes. Making a fool of myself. Being terribly unprofessional."

"I'm sure that wasn't the case, Bella."

"Umm. Yes, that pretty much was it. I tried to bully information out of a witness."

"You would never bully someone, Bella." Annabel frowned. She swore she could almost hear a smile in Horatio's voice.

"Glad you have time to be amused, Horatio," she huffed. "We found the woman who had been herding the mules."

There was a couple of heartbeats pause. "And?" he said quietly.

Annabel cringed. _Things had almost been normal. Good job, Annabel_. "And nothing. I lost my temper and Calleigh bounced me out. She accused me of trying to compromise the Miami investigation to get information for you."

"Were you?"

Annabel didn't answer right away. "Yes," she finally admitted grudgingly.

"You can't do that, Bella."

"This is the closest we've gotten. Unless you've done better."

"No. But you can't…"

"Thanks. Calleigh has already pointed that out," growled Annabel. There was silence. "I'm sorry." Annabel raked her fingers through her hair again.

"I love you."

Annabel shook her head in disbelief. "Why? Because I'm an idiot?"

"Yes. But Bella, please don't get yourself into anymore trouble."

"You stay out of trouble too. Did you call for some reason?"

"I just needed to feel grounded again."

"The Great Horatio Caine needs to feel grounded?" teased Annabel.

"Bella…"

"I'm sorry. That wasn't very nice. I'm afraid I'm not feeling very nice at the moment." Annabel's phone beeped. She held it away and frowned at the number it was registering. "It's Calleigh."

"Don't…"

"Too late, Horatio. I'll talk to you later. Okay?"

"Stay out of trouble."

"Too late for that too. I love you." Annabel rung off Horatio and answered Calleigh's call.

"Manuel Silva," was all she said then hung up. Annabel sat for a minute. She dialed Calleigh's number, but got not answer. She dialed back Horatio.

"I didn't expect a call so soon."

"Manuel Silva."

"What?"

"That's all she said. Manuel Silva."

"That doesn't mean anything to you?"

"No. How about you?"

"No. Let's see if Artur knows anything about a Manuel Silva."

"I'll go home and check with Ray Jr. Not that I think I get anywhere."

"Not very talkative?"

"Oh, your nephew and I have been having long, stimulating conversations the whole time. He's a very sweet, biddable young man."

"Annabel, he's…."

"Been through a lot? He needs to join the club. I promise not to bully him too hard. After all he's family."

"Annabel…"

Annabel sighed as she turned her car on. "Relax. He _is_ family. I won't be too hard on him. I just don't think the name will ring any bells. If they were smart they'll have kept their names out of it. Good luck at your end."

"Thank you, Bella." He clicked off his phone.

Annabel pulled out of the parking place_. I'll try and be nice. But if he knows something that will get you home…_

8888888888888888888888888


	17. I once was lost

A/N: See intro for the standard stuff. Hope my little corner of the world is welcome. Boy, it's a long time until fall.

Horatio leaned on the rail and looked out of the cityscape. Not for the first time since arriving in Brazil, he wondered what had brought him to this. He paged through recently dialed numbers on his cell, finding Artur Cabral's number.

"Annabel called me with a name. Manuel Silva."

"I have heard of him. I think I can find something for you.."

"The name came from a woman named Amalia Dos Santos."

"I'll see what I can find. Will you be coming back here?"

"I don't have anywhere else to go."

"You have a hotel room. You need to rest, my friend. You cannot just wander the city. You will only find trouble."

Horatio wondered how Artur seemed to know what he had been up to. He slowly turned around and noticed a young man trying too hard to look inconspicuous. He closed his eyes briefly. He should have noticed the tail long before now. It just proved how much his attention was torn. "That was decided as soon as I got on the plane in Miami. Besides, I see you've sent a guardian angel."

Artur laughed. "Rico is hardly an angel. I meant it about getting you on that airplane back to your wife. Consider Rico a means to that end."

"Then I will try not to lose him."

"That would be very difficult to do, my friend. I will meet you back at my office. We will see what we can find on Manuel Silva and this Amalia Dos Santos."

88888888888888

Horatio arrived back at police headquarters. He bounded up the steps and headed straight to Artur's office. Horatio vaguely noticed Rico settling in the lobby, waiting for him to return.

Artur looked up from his desk when Horatio entered. He waved at a chair across from his desk. "I have a little bit of information." Horatio sat on the edge of the chair, leaning toward Artur's desk. He took off his sunglasses and twirled them in his hands. Artur leaned back in his chair. "This Manuel Silva is not unknown to us. He dances around the edges of several sets of runners. Boys moving stolen goods, drugs, whatever, but we have never really been able to prove anything strongly. Amelia Dos Santos, nothing."

"Do you have a location for Manuel Silva?"

Artur shrugged. "Several, but usually when we arrive, he is gone again. Much like a ghost in the woods. You catch shadows, but no substance."

"What is the last known address? I could…"

"No, you can't. Besides, people have just been there. No Silva. Just a family of women and children."

"Maybe if I could go and talk to them."

"With your bright red hair and American accent? _You_ would convince them to give up information? What do you expect to find? Some piece of dust that will tell you right where to find your brother? I think not. I am afraid Lt. Caine, that it is a lost cause."

Horatio slumped in his chair. "I am not returning to Miami without finding my brother."

Artur gave him a sad smile. "I am sorry. I shouldn't yell at you. I guess I must admire your persistence." The phone on the desk rang. Artur picked it up. He turned his back on Horatio and held a quick fire conversation with the person on the other end. Artur hung up the phone and turned back toward Horatio. He smiled and shook his head. "My friend, you have the devil's own luck. Manuel Silva is here. In this building. On this floor. Just down the hall. Maybe you _will_ find that bit of dust." Artur stood up. "Well, let us converse with Manuel Silva."

888888888888888888888888888888

Annabel pulled into her parking place. She took a deep breath and looked in the mirror. _Tread lightly_, she reminded herself. Annabel grabbed the sack of food and headed inside. She found Yelina sitting on the couch reading a book. Annabel sighed as she spotted her sister's face staring out from the cover. Yelina looked over the top of the book at Annabel. Annabel tried smiling.

"Things have to be pretty dull around here. Sorry."

"It is hard to just sit here. You didn't have to bring food."

Annabel shrugged. "Not a big deal. Have you talked to Horatio?"

Yelina shook her head. "No. You?"

"Yes. I also met the woman that's been running…I mean…"

"You mean who has been escorting my son and the other…the other…"

"Yeah. Exactly."

"And?"

"Calleigh kicked me out of the interrogation," Annabel admitted unapologetically.

Yelina's mouth twitched. "I can see what attracted Horatio to you."

Annabel bit her lip and ducked her head. "Calleigh did call me later with a name."

"You want to talk to my son." Yelina glanced at the door to the guest room. "I don't think he'll tell you much."

Annabel set the bag down and looked carefully at Yelina. "Almost anything might be helpful. I promise to be…"

Yelina held up her hand. "Please, don't promise. I cannot hold you to that promise." Annabel looked away. Yelina shook her head. "I know in the same place _I_ couldn't make such a promise."

Annabel perched on the arm of a chair. "If I get out of line, you can stop me at any time. Your call."

Yelina shook her head. "You have to get the information you need," she stated flatly. "That is the only way that Ray will be found and Horatio will come home." Yelina looked away from Annabel, her eyes watering. Annabel looked down at her hands. "You are very lucky to have Horatio," she said quietly.

"Thank you."

Yelina looked back at Annabel. "And he is lucky to have you too. Remember that." Yelina stood up. "Ray Jr. has done enough sulking. I am not sure what answers you'll get, but let's try."

8888888888888

Horatio looked through the glass door at man sitting at the table. His eyes widened slightly in recognition. Artur glanced over at Horatio when he paused mid-step.

"Do you know this man?"

"Not as Manuel Silva. We've been looking for him as Antonio Riaz. He shot his way out of a Miami courtroom a couple of months back. We just missed him at a universal. Mala Noche."

Artur's eyes narrowed and he stared at the man inside the room. "I have to say that I am familiar with them. Unfortunately. Had I known…" Artur seemed to shake himself slightly. "Names here and where you are from are not always the same. Nor are alliances. That is something your DEA agents need to learn. But we are hear to talk with this man here. No matter what he is calling himself." Artur opened the door. Riaz looked up at him with a bored expression.

"Inspector Cabral. It has been a long time." He noticed Horatio follow Artur in. "And my, my…Lt. Caine. You are a long way from home. Visiting family? Did you bring your new bride here to meet everyone?" Artur and Horatio settled in on the opposite side of the table from Riaz.

Horatio flashed Riaz a feral smile. "Actually, Yelina and Ray Jr. are visiting Miami."

Riaz shrugged and sat back in his chair. "Then did you come all the way to Rio to visit me? A little out of your jurisdiction are you not?" Riaz leaned forward. "Although I see you have a new friend."

"Speaking of friends, Antonio, some of my friends back in Miami have been talking to an employee of yours from here. Amalia dos Santos."

Riaz stroked his chin and looked at the ceiling. "Amalia…Amalia…" He looked back at Horatio and Artur. "I am sorry. I have so many friends. It is hard to keep track of them all."

"I am sure a good businessman like you knows the whereabouts of all of your employees," a thread of steel ran through Horatio's words.

"You mean like your nephew, perhaps? He has been a very good employee. Well, until your _Federales_ removed him from my employ."

"Amalia dos Santos," Horatio repeated quietly.

"Inspector Cabral, are you going to let this Americano do all the work?" Artur just shrugged and stepped back. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall. Riaz shrugged. "Fine. It matters not. Let's cut to the chase, Caine. You want me to tell you where your brother is."

"Do you know something about Raymond's disappearance?"

Riaz shook his head and smiled. It wasn't a pleasant picture. "As you said, Lt. Caine, I know the whereabouts of all of my employees. Your brother he was not as good of an employee as his son."

"Where is Raymond?"

Riaz shrugged. "I don't keep track of where trash is dumped, Lieutenant."

"Is my brother dead?" ground out Horatio.

"That I do not know." Riaz shrugged again. "Your brother left with two of his fellow employees. They came back, he did not."

"I want their names and locations," stated Horatio in a flat voice.

"I'll bet you do, Caine. But this is not Miami. You cannot make a deal with me here. You can't touch me here." He glanced down at Horatio's balled fist. "You going to try beating the information out of me? Go ahead. I'm sure the inspector there won't even stop you. But you will get nowhere." Riaz laughed. "Poor Lieutenant Caine. Go back to Miami. Leave your brother to the jungle." Horatio stared at the drug lord through slitted eyes. It took all he had not to wipe the smug smirk off Riaz's face.

A knock sounded at the door. A uniformed officer stepped inside. He gave a slight salute to Artur and approached him. They talked in whispers briefly. Horatio stepped away from Riaz, but kept a close watch on the man. The uniform and Artur finished their conversation. Artur crossed over to Horatio, shaking his head.

"I am sorry, Lieutenant Caine. We have to leave now."

Horatio's head snapped around. "Why?"

"This man is not longer ours. He is being transferred immediately. I cannot go into details. I am sorry."

"But…"

Riaz laughed. "Seems I am very popular. Maybe we will meet again, Caine."

"I promise that we will meet again, Antonio. You can count on it."

Riaz raised an eyebrow. "Well, until then please give my best to your family. Especially your beautiful sister-in-law and pretty wife." Horatio refused to rise to the bait. He left the interrogation room.

When Artur joined him in the hall, Horatio turned and glared. "Who is getting him?"

"I do not know. The orders came from high up the command. I could not ignore them. I am very sorry about your brother, Horatio. Very sorry. I will get some men to check the regular dump sites." Artur shook his head sadly. "I am so very sorry."

"He has been dead before."

A whisper of a smile played across Artur's face. "So I have heard. I wish you luck, my friend. I do not suppose I could convince you to go and wait at your hotel until we have some news for you?" Horatio just looked at him. "Then you know where to find Rico. I will call you if I have any information." Horatio nodded as he started down the hallway.

8888888888888888

Annabel stood on the deck staring out at the ocean. She rocked her head side to side trying to work the tension out. After an hour carefully questioning Ray Jr., she had gotten nowhere and had stepped outside before she ripped into him. She heard the door open and close behind her.

"I am very sorry, Annabel." Yelina stood near the door. "There are sometimes I could just throttle him."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one with that feeling."

"No. There are sometimes that he reminds me too much of his father."

"There's a lot of his uncle in him too. He thinks he's the only one who can fix this. We're going to have to keep careful track of him or he'll run."

"I know. I worry a lot."

"Me too. I don't think he understands…"

"He is young. He thinks he's invincible." Yelina sighed. "He thinks I don't care. He just doesn't understand. "

"Hopefully, someday." Annabel turned and looked carefully at Yelina. "You don't think your husband is alive," she stated quietly.

Yelina looked away. "No one is lucky forever. It will break both their hearts."

"And you?"

Yelina pinned Annabel with a steady gaze. "I said my goodbyes long ago. To have had time again was…" Yelina looked away again. "When Raymond returned, I was in shock. Then it was like we were courting again. Then came the missing nights again." She ended with a shrug. "Do not mistake me. I love my husband."

"You just understand what he is like."

"Exactly."

"They don't make it easy. But as I keep getting reminded, I never wanted easy," sighed Annabel looking out over the ocean. The edge was darkening with the fast approaching night.

Yelina watched Annabel carefully. "Horatio is not Raymond."

Annabel flashed a wry smile and puffed out air. "And that makes things easier how?"

"It doesn't. I guess just different."

"Just different," echoed Annabel. She stood and stared silently out. She heard the door from the deck open and close. Her shoulders slumped. She fished her hand into her pocket and fingered her rosary. As the dim water crashed on the beach, Annabel ran the familiar path over the beads.

8888888888888888888888888888888

The beach was still filled with people despite the sun sinking behind the city. Bright, flashes of neon shouted from the street edging the sand. Horatio stood with his fists balled on his hips, sunglasses dangling from his fingers. The waves hit the beach and retreated time and again. Horatio relaxed his breathing to the rhythm of the surf. He slowly combed through what he had learned, hoping that something would pop out. Something to help. Something to save him. _Save who? Raymond or you? Both, a voice answered honestly. _He dropped his gaze to the sand beneath his feet. A deep ache gripped him._ Now you know why you always walked alone._ Horatio closed his eyes. He stretched his fingers trying to revive memories of touch. He slowed his breathing even further. _Annabel. His Annabel. Not who you're supposed to be thinking of, the dark voice chided._

"Senor Caine?" Horatio slowly opened eyes and tilted his head. Rico, his faithful shadow, was standing there.

"Rico."

"Inspector Cabral has a place. I'll take you there," he stated in halting English. Horatio frowned at the guarded tone he heard in the young man's voice.

"Is there something you're not telling me, Rico?" Rico ignored him and headed off. Horatio easily kept up with the quick pace. It felt a little strange to be following the man who had been following him all day. Rico hailed a cab and had rattled off the address before Horatio had gotten in. He barely closed the door before the cab sped off.

The two men sat silently in the back. Horatio could see the cabbie casting speculative glances in the rearview mirror. He ignored them and studied Rico out of the corner of his eyes. The young man stared out the window with his head turned away. The cab wound its way through the edges of the city and up the hillside. Horatio could see the slums stretching around him in the dim twilight. They stopped at the edge of what appeared to be an extensive garbage dump. Horatio fought the sick feeling that rose up in him as Rico got out of the cab. The smell of burning, rotting trash assailed Horatio as he scrambled after Rico through the slippery landscape. Horatio could see several hovels perched amongst the refuse, their residents staring unabashedly at him as he passed by. His unease grew with every step. Horatio spotted Artur standing in front of one of these ramshackle homes as Rico slowed. A tall, grey-haired man stood next to the inspector. Rico delivered Horatio to the two men and peeled away, seeming to melt back into the junk. Horatio looked from Artur to the other man. Horatio noted that he was younger than he had first thought.

Artur waved a hand towards the man. "This is Dr. Knapp. He works with a missionary group here in Rio. Dr. Knapp, this is Horatio Caine. He is looking for his brother."

The doctor held his hand out to Horatio. "If I had known he was an American, I would have reported him to the consulate. I am sorry." Dr. Knapp looked genuinely guilty. "Aliosio and Branca…" He shook his head. "They were scared. They wouldn't tell me anything except that Aliosio had found him half buried. They wouldn't let me take him." Dr. Knapp sighed. "I didn't think he would live the night. When he did I should have pressed harder."

Artur nodded. "You did not want to cause them trouble."

"No. The only thing that they insisted was that no one could know the man was here." Dr. Knapp looked over at Horatio. "He didn't speak until today.. If I had known…"

Horatio tilted his head and looked up at Dr. Knapp. "May I?"

Dr. Knapp led Horatio inside. "He should have been dead days ago. Between what injuries I could find without X-rays and the like and the infection he has developed…I don't understand why he isn't dead."

The woman beside the bed looked up in confusion. Dr. Knapp spoke to her in reassuring tones. When he had finished, the woman vacated her seat and stood out of the way. Horatio went over and looked down at the figure lying there. Between the dim lighting, the swelling and discoloration, Horatio suddenly had doubts. One eye opened to a small slit.

"Horatio?" The whisper cracked. His head shook slowly side to side. "Can't… Dead…"

Horatio shook his head. His eyes prickled. "No, not dead. We'll get you to the hospital. You…"

Ray's head moved slowly again. "Not…I'm sorry, Horatio."

"Shhh. Let's get you out of here." Horatio looked over his shoulder. "Artur…" The look of pity on Artur's face stopped Horatio cold. He quickly looked back at Raymond.

"Yelina…watch…for her."

Horatio nodded. The reality of the situation hit him like a brick wall. "I will. And Ray Jr. too."

"Thank you. I tried…"

"I know." Horatio ducked his head briefly. He looked back at Raymond. "I love you." A ghost of a smile floated over Ray's lips. Horatio sat there staring at his brother. He jumped when Artur touched his shoulder.

"Horatio…" He didn't answer. "Horatio?"

Horatio cleared his throat. "How do we…what arrangements?"

Artur looked over at the doctor. "Dr. Knapp…"

"I can sign the paperwork."

"And I will help you with the arrangements to get him home. I am sorry, my friend."

Horatio just nodded, words beyond him. He picked up Ray's hand and held it for a moment. Then he dropped it and stepped from the room. Outside, he tried to take a deep breath, but the stench rising around his cut off all clean air. He took two more steps away from where his brother lay. Horatio fished for his cell phone. He dialed one number, but cut it off when it went to voice mail. He held down another key.

"Annabel?" he rasped. "Are you at home? Is Yelina there? I need to speak with her."


	18. No difference

A/N: See intro for standard stuff. Two postings in a week. Will wonders never cease. Hope you enjoy! Nice to see you, TenFour.

* * *

Annabel parked her car and headed for the cargo terminal. The sun was bright on tarmac. Annabel stopped short when she spotted Horatio. He stood in front of the building with his head bowed. Annabel stood watching him a few moments. Slowly Horatio raised his head and looked in Annabel's direction. She walked over to him and reached for his hand. It rested limply in hers. Annabel picked it up and placed a soft kiss on the palm. Horatio traced his fingers over her cheek. Annabel tried to see his expression behind the sunglasses, but couldn't make it out. She took them off and tucked them in her pocket. Horatio squinted and glanced down at the ground. Annabel closed her eyes and bit her lip. She took two careful, calming breaths. She couldn't break down. He needed to.

Annabel wrapped her arms around Horatio's waist and pulled him close. Horatio stood very still. She tucked her head under Horatio's chin and tugged him closer. Horatio's arms slowly slid up and around Annabel. He buried his face in her hair. They stood there for several heartbeats. Annabel pulled back and looked up at Horatio again. She reached up and brushed his hair back. Annabel touched his cheek, his chin and traced the lines at the corner of his eye. She could see all of the weight he had taken on reflected in his clear blue eyes. She could feel her eyes prickle and quickly pushed the ache into a far corner of her mind. She wanted so much to take the weight from his shoulders. Horatio pulled Annabel back against him. Annabel listened to his heartbeat and sent a prayer of thanks that he stood there. Horatio straightened and cleared his throat. He took a step away from Annabel.

"Yelina?"

"She was still making arrangements when I left."

"Ray Jr.," he asked, his voice thick.

Annabel sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Yelled a lot. Locked himself in the guest room. I…We…it wasn't…" Horatio dropped his head and closed his eyes.

Horatio slowly shook his head. "It wasn't because of the Feds picking up Ray Jr. Raymond was doomed long before. It wasn't his fault."

"And how many times will I have to remind _you_ of that?" Horatio didn't answer. Annabel frowned and bit her lip. She took a deep breath and slowly blinked. "Horatio, look at me," she said slowly. He met her eyes. Annabel winced at the haunted look in them. She closed her eyes briefly and then straightened, squaring her shoulders. She reached up and touched his cheek. "Chicago seems so long ago." Horatio's eyes widened slightly. Annabel smiled wistfully. "Yes, it shows." Annabel looked down and shook her head. "I wish…"

Horatio pulled Annabel back into his arms. "So do I. So...do…I."

Annabel sighed. "I'm supposed to be the one offering comfort."

Horatio kissed the top of her head. Annabel could feel his stance soften just a little. "You are, Bella." Horatio allowed himself to relax just a little more.

A dark, unmarked van pulled up. Horatio lifted his head and looked over at the van. Annabel could feel him stiffen again. Horatio the rock. He released her and stepped away. His fingers twitched, the only sign of how frayed his nerves were. Horatio cleared his throat. "I believe…I believe Ray's ride is here." Annabel nodded. She stepped away from Horatio as he talked with the men with the van. Annabel busied herself with getting Horatio's luggage and stowing it in her trunk.

Horatio stood silently and watched his brother's casket being loaded. Annabel came up and stood quietly next to him, not touching. Horatio's fingers twitched again. He touched the front of his shirt, found nothing and his hand fell back to his side. She noticed his squinting and the movement of his hand. Annabel quickly fished out his sunglasses and passed them over. Horatio slid them back on and set his lips into a grim line. Annabel slid her hand into his. She wove her fingers into Horatio's and squeezed slightly. They stood silently until the doors on the back of the van closed. The two men from the funeral home gave a small nod as they climbed in. Horatio stood staring at the van. Annabel stood beside him. The van started to pull away.

"Horatio," Annabel prompted quietly. He didn't answer. "We have to meet up with Yelina, Love. " She looked up. Horatio was still watching the van. "When's the last time you ate?" Horatio didn't answer. Annabel ran her thumb over his hand. She picked up his hand and kissed his knuckles. "We'll stop and get you some food…"

"I'm not really hungry."

"Well, I am. Don't make me eat alone."

Horatio stopped tracking the van and looked down at Annabel. "It's too early for BBQ."

"I know a place that makes great empanadas," countered Annabel.

"You didn't eat the last ones I bought you."

Annabel shook her head sadly. "No…No, I didn't." She tugged at Horatio's hand. "Yelina's waiting. We need to go." She started to lead Horatio to her car.

He stopped. "Bella…" Annabel turned. Horatio dropped his head. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. Annabel just squeezed his hand. Horatio stood still. "I…" Annabel held a finger to his lips.

"Now here, not now." She shook her head. "I don't know when." She felt her vision blur a little. Annabel took a deep breath and straightened. Horatio was reminded of how she looked when he had left, but he didn't feel the chill rolling off of her like then. "Whatever life may bring us. Okay?" Horatio didn't answer. Annabel gave him a small smile. "We didn't use 'from this day forward,' but I think that applies here as well."

Not for the first time, Horatio wondered what small piece of good luck had thrown Annabel in his path. "I don't know what to say."

"That would be a first." Annabel tugged at his hand again. "We need to go." Horatio let Annabel lead him to her car. Their footsteps rang out in her mind. _And trusting what we do not yet know. Do not yet know. Do not yet know. Trusting. Trusting. Trusting. _Annabel shook her head. The chant stopped. She dropped Horatio by the passenger door, walked around the car and slid into the driver's seat. She glanced over at Horatio. He just stared straight forward.

8888888888888888888888888

Annabel unlocked the door to the condo. The curtains were pulled and the living room dark. Annabel followed Horatio inside. She punched the alarm code in as Horatio walked over to the couch. He squatted down next to Yelina. Horatio watched her sleep. Annabel went into the kitchen and started the coffee. She started back to the living room, but stopped in the kitchen doorway.

Yelina slowly opened her eyes. Horatio looked down at the floor and back at Yelina. "I'm…"

Yelina placed a finger over his lips. "Don't tell me you're sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for. You never gave him up for lost." Yelina sat up. She glanced over at Annabel who quickly turned away and busied herself in the kitchen. Yelina briefly touched Horatio's face. "I will be fine eventually." Annabel watched the exchange reflected in the door of microwave. A wave of jealous nausea passed over her. She concentrated on setting up a tray for coffee.

Horatio looked around. "Ray Jr.?"

"In the guest room. He still…" Yelina shook her head.

Horatio looked at the floor again. "It wasn't his fault. That last phone call…" Horatio looked at Yelina. "He…he was dumped before Ray Jr. even left for Miami. Nothing he did caused this."

"And nothing you did helped." Horatio and Yelina looked up to see Ray Jr. standing in the doorway. "I told you you couldn't help him. You didn't listen."

"Son…" Horatio stood up.

"I am not your son. My father is dead. _You_ had to come to Brazil. _You_ had to interfere. Again. _You _couldn't leave things alone." Horatio just took every verbal punch Ray Jr. threw. Annabel balled her fists and rested them on the counter-top. It took all of her strength not to fly out of the kitchen and defend Horatio. Yelina started to reprimand her son. Horatio reached out his hand to stop her.

"I did…," Horatio started to say.

"You should have stayed in Miami. I was working it out." The teen turned on his heel, went back into the room and slammed the door.

Yelina shook her head. "I am sorry, Horatio. He is… He doesn't mean it."

"Oh, I'm sure he does."

"Even so. He shouldn't talk to you like that." Horatio shrugged.

Annabel came in with a tray of coffee. Horatio noted there were only two mugs on the tray. He looked questioningly at her. Annabel looked quickly away.

"I'm going by the station. I'll meet you at the funeral home later."

"Annabel, please. You don't have to," insisted Yelina.

Annabel thrust her chin in the air. "You don't need me here. I'll…I'll…" She glanced at Horatio, but wouldn't meet his eyes. "Call me and I'll meet you there." Horatio nodded. Annabel nodded too. "Okay, then. Later." Annabel went to the door. She turned back a moment, but then shook her head and left.

Yelina stared at the closed door. "She loves you very much."

"I know."

"Don't shut her out."

"I don't…"

Yelina gave him a sad smile. "We've been through this before. You and I. You cannot brush me off, Horatio." She reached out and touched Horatio's hand. "Do not push your wife away. You don't have to be alone." Horatio looked away. He turned to the coffee tray and fixed each mug to suit their tastes. He handed Yelina a mug.

Horatio watched her through his lashes. "And you?"

Yelina took a tentative sip. "As I said, we've been through this before."

"But this time _is _different."

"Not to me, Horatio. My husband was and is dead." Horatio looked away.

8888888888888888888888888888888


	19. Home is where

A/N: I know it's been forever and you gave up. I have finally wrapped this story up and you'll be getting the several parts all at once. Just so you know, I've warped the cannon timeline a little for my purposes. Hope it doesn't throw anyone too much. See the intro for the usual stuff. Please R & R. I hope it has been worth the wait.

* * *

Annabel looked up from the file she had been studying to find Calleigh looking down at her, disapproval etched in every feature. Annabel raised her eyebrows at her friend, then working to keep her face blank.

"Something I can help you with, Cal?"

"The reason you're not at home is?"

Annabel shrugged and looked back down at the papers. "I'm not even sure how you knew I was here." She shuffled her files, took a deep breath and released it. "Anyway, Yelina and Horatio have everything under control. I was just in the way and…"

"Oh, I see," interrupted Calleigh.

Annabel looked up again. "What?"

"He's married to _you_, Annabel." Calleigh rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about," protested Annabel.

"Look at me and tell me honestly that you are sitting at that desk for any other reason than a fit of misplaced jealousy?" Annabel couldn't look at Calleigh. Calleigh shook her head. "I'd like to shake you silly. Maybe you'd catch some sense then." Annabel flashed a frown. "Listen, Annabel. You are a good friend. So is Horatio. I'll be the first to tell you that Horatio was no monk. He dated his fair share. And there may have even been something more than just duty between him and Yelina. I don't know. If there was, they kept it well clear of here. But I'm also gonna tell you that Horatio is very much in love with you."

"I know…," started Annabel. Calleigh held up a hand to silence her.

"I'm not sure you really do. Not if you're sittin' here in a green rage." Calleigh shook her head. "Annabel, since you came into his life Horatio…" Calleigh paused. "I don't know how to explain it. He's different. I don't want to see him go back to the way he was. His brother has screwed up too many people already. Don't let him drag Horatio down again." Annabel just sat there staring at nothing. "Annabel, you need to go home." Annabel continued to sit. Calleigh sighed, shook her head and walked off.

Annabel was back to picking at her desk, when she heard footsteps approaching again. Her gaze flickered slightly. The footsteps stopped, but the person stood silently. Annabel didn't look up. She hunched her shoulders and huffed in annoyance. _Get the hint._ Annabel glanced up.

"Are you here to lecture me too, Eric? Don't you guys down in the lab have work to do?"

"I'm on lunch. Take a walk with me, Annie."

Annabel looked up. "Why? Calleigh's 'concerned friend' speech didn't work, so you decided to come up and get your digs in?"

Eric colored slightly, but bit back a sharp retort. "Listen, I'm gonna put your bitchiness down to being upset. Things have been pretty crazy for you lately…" Eric paused as Annabel shot him a fiery look. Again, Eric bit back the acidic comment that itched to come out. He wasn't going to give in to Annabel's need to pick a fight. "Come for a walk. I think there's already enough gossip without us adding to it by talking here." Annabel flashed him a defiant look, but logged her computer off, closed the file she was looking at and stood up. Eric started out of the building and Annabel walked silently next to him. She tried to ignore the glances of the other officers, but gave a pursed smile to Frank as she passed his desk.

As they exited the building, Annabel slammed on her sunglasses and rounded on Eric. She planted her fist on her hips and glared at him. Eric's lips thinned.

"So?" she demanded.

"You need to be at home, Annie."

"Calleigh already told me that."

"And you listened so well."

"She's not my boss."

"No she isn't. She's your friend. You're being stupid, Annie."

Annabel's face flushed in anger. "It's not your business, Eric," she growled.

Eric stepped closer, his growing anger flashing in his eyes. "I know you've heard about John Hagen." Annabel looked away. "Yeah. He never got over everything that went down with Raymond Caine. Did you know it was Calleigh there when he shot himself?"

"I…" Annabel took a deep breath.

"Yeah. This stuff has drug a lot of good people down. I can't entirely say I'm broken up over him being gone. Maybe it will _finally_ be put to rest." Annabel bit her lip and looked up at the sky, tears pricking her eyes and throat. Eric watched her start to crumble and his growing frustration with her melted. He picked up her hand and gave it a quick squeeze. "Go home and take care of H. He's gonna act like he doesn't need help, but don't believe him." Eric lifted Annabel's chin up with a finger. "And don't forget to take a little quiet time for yourself. If you need someone to talk to…"

"Thank you, Eric." Annabel looked down at her feet. "Listen, tell Calleigh I'm sorry. I…"

"I'll do that. Call us when you've got details." Annabel nodded. Eric grinned at her and nodded his head toward the parking lot. "Now quit hiding out at work."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

The apartment was silent as Annabel opened the door and drug the bags of food in. She looked around and found a note stuck on the fridge.

'_At the funeral home. Call me. Horatio'_

Annabel's lips twitched as she tapped her earpiece and dialed Horatio. The call went straight to voice mail.

"I see Yelina made you leave me a note. I'm back. I got groceries, so we have something to eat. Call me when you get the chance." Annabel clicked off and started sorting the food into the fridge, freezer and cupboards. As she unpacked everything, Annabel started to feel a little silly. There was a lot of stuff, mostly prepared foods, but a lot more than Horatio and she usually stocked. _We go out way too much_, though Annabel. Back in Chicago a death in the family normally meant friends and relatives inundating the grieving family with casseroles and fruit baskets and baked goods, but with no family here, no regularly attended church and friends who mostly work full time, Annabel was pretty sure there wouldn't be a lot of food coming in. Annabel sighed. _I haven't even a clue who would be coming to the funeral, or if there even was going to be a funeral or if people were coming back here or were we going out…._ This was all so out of the realm of what she knew. _I guess just circle the wagons and pull up the drawbridge_, she thought. _I've gotten plenty of food if we want it._ Annabel turned as she heard a door opening behind her. Ray Jr. slouched into the living room. He glared at her sullenly.

"Not invited either?" he grunted at Annabel.

"Not my place." She waved the frozen dinner at Ray Jr. "Hungry?" The teen shrugged. He leaned on the doorframe. Annabel sighed and planted her hand on her hip. Her head tilted to the side and her chin trust out slightly. "It is a yes or no question. I don't speak surly."

Ray Jr. glared at her. "Like you know anything," he growled in Spanish. Annabel blinked twice. She carefully set the dinners on the edge of the counter. She walked up to Ray Jr. and looked him in the eye.

"What don't you think I know?" she fired back in Spanish. "I'm not some stupid _chika_. Nor am I some clueless adult. You think you're the only one in the world with problems? The only one that has _ever_ had problems? The only kid in the world that has ever suddenly lost a parent? Had their world turned upside down? Lost the father you thought was a hero? Wanna know how old I was when my mother shot my father? I was twelve. That was after my crazy mother tried to commit suicide by car and take me and my sister with her. You come here and start swinging it around and expect me to tremble. You whine about nobody knowing you and your problems. Well, you don't know me either. You know nothing about me. I'm sorry your father was killed. It sucks. I know. I also know that this is my home, I am your elder and_ I_ deserve to be treated with respect. _Your mother_ deserves to be treated with respect. _Your uncle_ deserves to be treated with respect. _You_ learn that. _You remember that_. And maybe then _I_ might care about what _you_ want." Annabel snapped her mouth into a thin line. Ray Jr. stood staring at her slack-jawed. Annabel went back and picked up the frozen dinners. She turned and smiled sweetly at Ray Jr. "Now, are you hungry?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Annabel gave him a friendlier smile. "See? Not so hard." She waved the two boxes. "Which one?" Ray Jr. pointed to the box on the left. Annabel looked at it and smiled. "Good choice. One of my favorites too." She took the meal out of the box and popped it into the microwave. While it cooked, Annabel stowed the rest of the groceries and pulled out a plate for Ray Jr.'s food. The microwave beeped and Annabel plated the food. She handed it to Ray Jr., who mumbled his thanks. "Not a problem. I'm afraid I'm really not much of a cook. Not that my grandmother didn't try hard enough. Anyway, something to drink? I have pop or milk or water."

"A Coke, I guess."

"Coke-Coke or something else? I've got Coke, Dr. Pepper, Cream Soda, 7up, Diet Coke, and some other stuff."

"Think you have enough?"

Annabel shrugged. "I suppose. I just didn't know what was happening. If there are gonna be people over." Annabel took a deep breath and shook her head. "Whatever. Go ahead an open what ever you want. You can get ice from the fridge. I'm gonna make some fresh coffee. Would you like that instead of a pop?" Ray Jr. shook his head and reached for a two liter. Annabel set up the coffee pot, left Ray Jr. in the kitchen and looked around for her laptop. She flipped it open, booted it up and started reading her email. Ray Jr. looked over her shoulder for a bit.

"You a writer?"

"No, my sister Elie is. I help her out. Sometimes she's stuck. Sometimes people send her police questions she can't answer. Sometimes she gets email from crazy people. She's been getting more of those since her agent was killed. I think he was filtering. Some of them are real whack jobs." Annabel just shook her head. Ray Jr. cocked his head to the side, frowned slightly and wandered away. Annabel went back to looking at her email.

The condo door rattled. Annabel shut her laptop and waited. Yelina and Horatio walked slowly into the living room. Both looked rung out. Annabel just stayed where she was, not sure what to do. Yelina settled on the couch and stared into space.

"Do I smell coffee?" Horatio's voice crackled a little. He cleared his throat.

Annabel nodded and glanced at the clock. "I made it about half an hour ago. I got sidetracked." She brushed her hand over the laptop. Horatio nodded. Annabel headed to the kitchen. She pulled down three mugs and poured coffee into them. She felt Horatio behind her and turned around. The haunted look in his eyes made her heart ache. She reached up and brushed her fingers against his temple. Horatio leaned slightly into Annabel's hand. He closed his eyes briefly, opened them again and straightened up.

"So, was Ray Jr. much trouble?"

Annabel looked sheepish. "I lost my temper," she stated simply. The ghost of a smile twitched on Horatio's lips. Annabel looked down. "He thought he could get away with smarting off in Spanish. That I wouldn't understand. I set him straight." Annabel sighed and rubbed her temples. "I shouldn't have yelled."

"No one expects you take abuse, Bella."

"No, but he's been through a lot. I mean _a lot_. Flying off the handle at him isn't going to help." Annabel shook her head. "What a crazy crew we make."

"We are what we are," replied Horatio. He reached past Annabel to pick up one of the mugs. He added creamer to it, retrieved a second mug and went back to the living room. Annabel picked up the third mug, fixed it to her liking and wandered toward the living room. She paused and watched Horatio's interaction with Yelina. Annabel fought the green haze that clouded her vision and twisted her stomach. Horatio looked up at her and nodded her head indicating she should join them. Annabel sat down in an armchair and tucked her bare feet up. The trio sat sipping their coffee while the silence wrapped around them. Annabel stared through her lashes at Yelina. Dark, flowing hair framed her face and her clean, crisp linen suit gave her the air of being completely together. Annabel closed her eyes and leaned back. She heard someone set down their mug and get up. Annabel opened her eyes to find Horatio watching her and Yelina gone. Annabel looked away.

"Yelina says that you have been going back to the other apartment." Annabel looked back at him and squared her shoulders. "This is your home, Bella."

"Yelina couldn't really share a room with Ray Jr. It's not fair to them. Not when I still have my old place. They need their privacy." Annabel looked away from his intense gaze again.

Horatio nodded. "Do you mind if we wait until later to go? Not right after dinner."

Annabel looked quickly up at him. "You don't need to go. You can stay here."

"And sleep where, Annabel? I'm too old to sleep on the couch."

Annabel scowled at him. "Don't give me that 'too old' line. Put Ray Jr. on the couch then." Annabel stood up and went into the kitchen. She stood in front of the coffee pot for a minute. She could feel tears prickling in her throat. She had started to reach for the pot when she felt Horatio come up behind her. She froze, feeling the tickle of his breath on the back of her neck.

"Turn around, Annabel." She ignored him and let her hand fall to the counter. _I'm being a total idiot._ She didn't want to face Horatio. Annabel felt him step closer. "Bella, turn around," he said quietly. She stood still. Horatio sighed. He reached forward and took her hand from the counter. His fingers were warm around hers. Horatio leaned down so his lips were close to her ear. "I love _you_, Annabel McGinty-Caine."

Annabel turned to look at Horatio. She flashed a sad smile. "I'm not being fair."

Horatio ducked his head. "I've given you some good reasons not to trust me."

Annabel touched his face and lifted it so she could see his eyes. "And plenty of reasons to trust you." Annabel shook her head. "I can't throw a snit every time I…"

"That would be the woman I fell in love with."

"The selfish, argumentative, angry one? You sure know how to pick 'em."

"I didn't want someone docile, unemotional, cold. And I don't think you are selfish, Annabel." Horatio smiled slightly. "And I don't expect you to agree with me every time."

"Good. I'm glad you don't expect the impossible from me." Annabel studied Horatio's face and frowned slightly.

"Do I look that bad?" Annabel shook her head slightly. Horatio looked at her doubtfully. She glanced quickly around, then quickly pulled Horatio's head down and kissed him. She smiled a little at the surprise on his face, when she broke off the kiss.

Annabel traced her fingers over his cheek. "There's still a part of me deep down inside that is not the least bit happy with you." Horatio nodded and wrapped his arms around Annabel, pulling her close. She felt him relax slightly against her, just for a moment. Then he straightened and stepped away.

"What should we get for dinner?"

Annabel went over to the fridge. "I bought some food. There are some frozen dinners, other stuff…" She opened the freezer and then slowly closed it. "Or I could go and pick something up…or we could all go out." Annabel turned back toward Horatio. "Maybe we should go out. Get out of here. All of us." She frowned slightly. "Then again, maybe that isn't such a good idea."

'I think going out is an excellent idea." Horatio and Annabel both looked startled as Yelina came into the kitchen. Annabel squashed the guilty feeling that flared.

"Are you sure?" asked Horatio quietly, watching his sister-in-law through his lashes.

Yelina nodded. "We can't hide here forever." She turned. "I'll tell Ray Jr.," she called over her shoulder.

"I should change." Annabel started for the bedroom. Horatio caught her hand.

"Why? I think you look fine." Annabel glanced in the direction Yelina had gone and then down at her well worn jeans and bare feet. Horatio tugged her toward him. He kissed her temple. "Bella…"

"I look fine if we're eating at the beach," Annabel countered. She pulled away. "I want to at least put on some slacks instead of jeans." Annabel disappeared down the hall and into the bedroom. She looked briefly at Yelina's suitcase. _Did the woman only have white clothes?_ She grabbed a blouse and slacks and ducked into the bathroom. After changing, Annabel looked in the mirror. She sighed heavily at the face staring back. She wet her fingers and fiddled with her hair, then dug around for some tinted lip gloss and put some on. Annabel looked in the mirror and shook her head. _Nothing more I can do._ She went out to join the rest.

888888888888888888

"Horatio, we can go to a hotel. It's not a problem."

"And it's not a problem for Annabel and me to go to her old place. You're settled in here. There's no need to…"

"But this is your home, Horatio."

"And you are family and we have somewhere else we can go. It isn't a problem."

Annabel could hear the murmuring in the living room as she packed a bag with clothes. Her stomach was twisted in knots. Horatio came in and Annabel paused at her task.

"You can stay here if you need to." Horatio sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at the floor between his feet. "I mean it, Horatio. You don't…"

He looked slowly up at her. "I do." Horatio's voice crackled. "I want…" He took a deep breath, glanced at the floor and then met Annabel's eyes. "I want to lie next to you and hold you. I want to feel you heart beat. I want…" Horatio reached out for her hand. "Please, Annabel. Be angry at me tomorrow. Hate me tomorrow. Tonight, please…" Annabel cut him off with a finger to his lips and nodded. Annabel's heart almost broke at the relief that flooded Horatio's face. _It wasn't supposed to be like this. He was her rock. The one who grounded her, not the other way around. _

"Is there anything in particular you want me to pack?" Horatio shook his head.

"I'll get my kit from the bathroom. Do you need anything?"

Annabel shook her head and smiled slightly. "I still have stuff there. I really have to clean that place out." Horatio just nodded distractedly, got up and went to the bathroom. Annabel stared after him.

8888888888888888888888

Annabel looked in the mirror at her reflection one more time. _You can't keep stalling, she chided herself. Why not? answered a nasty voice._ Annabel frowned at the mirror and left the bathroom. She paused in the doorway to the bedroom and listened for Horatio's breathing. It was quiet, but she could tell he was still awake. She could feel him watching her. Annabel crossed the room and slid into bed. She stayed on the far side of the bed and Horatio made no move to get closer to her. Annabel lay still for several heartbeats. _He won't push._ Annabel closed her eyes and took several slow, deep breaths. _Just go to sleep, Annabel. He doesn't deserve… _Annabel shook her head to silence the voice. She reached her hand out and twined her fingers through Horatio's. She rolled toward him and ran the fingers of her free hand down his chest. Annabel reached up and caressed his face.

Horatio captured her hand. "You don't…" His voice was barely above a whisper. Annabel pulled her hand free and placed a finger over his lips. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. The bitter, angry corner of her mind warred with the part of her heart that begged to comfort him. Slowly she opened her eyes again. She traced the lines on Horatio's face, trying to smooth them out.

"Yes. I do. I want to."

"Bella…" Annabel leaned in and kissed Horatio into silence.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	20. Now lay me down

Annabel stood silently next to Horatio as Ray's casket was lowered into the ground. The sun flashed off the polished wood as it dropped into the hole. Horatio reached over and twined his fingers in Annabel's. She gave his hand a slight squeeze. Annabel felt his gaze shift to her and then quickly back to the grave. Glancing out of the corner of her eye, Annabel could just barely see Yelina and Ray Jr. standing straight and stiff. Yelina's mouth was drawn into a taut line and her cheeks were wet. Even with sunglasses hiding everyone's eyes, Annabel could feel the bitter anger shooting out from Ray Jr.'s.

With a bump the casket reached its resting place and the men from the funeral home took a respectful step back. Yelina stepped forward threw a rose into the grave and murmured some words. She crossed herself and stared down into the hole. Horatio detached himself from Annabel, walked up next to Yelina and placed an arm around her shoulders. Yelina's hand slid up to grip his. Ray Jr. Glanced at Annabel and then stepped up to stand next to his mother. She wrapped an arm around her son. Annabel watched the trio briefly and dropped her face to look at the ground.

"Annabel…" She looked up to find Yelina looking back at her. "Please join us."

Yelina moved to create a space between her and Horatio. Annabel awkwardly stepped into the gap. Horatio took her hand, lifted and kissed it before dropping their hands between them. They stood there for several minutes, silently staring. The prayers of the rosary echoed in Annabel's mind. The Sorrowful Mysteries. Her right hand slid along the strap of her purse as she imagined the beads slipping through her fingers. Yelina broke first, turning and walking toward the car. Horatio joined her and Annabel hung back again.

Things felt incomplete. The few lines read at the grave were done by the men from the funeral home. There were no lines of dress blues, no guns fired in salute. Just silence.

8888888888888888888888888888888

Horatio shifted to reach the ringing cell phone. Annabel propped herself up on an elbow. He flipped open the phone.

"Yelina," he stated. Horatio quickly sat up and swung his legs out of bed. "When did you last see him?" Annabel got up and started looking for her clothes. Horatio cradled the phone on his shoulder as he listened to Yelina, peeled off his sleep pants and tugged on his slacks. His eyes flitted toward Annabel as she handed him a shirt. "I am on my way over, Yelina." Horatio met Annabel's eyes. "We'll be there soon." Annabel nodded and started quickly dressing. Horatio snapped his phone shut. "Ray Jr. is missing." His voice was hoarse. Annabel bit her lip and nodded. She lanced at the clock.

"I'll call Calleigh. See what…"

"Let's leave them out of it as long as we can."

Annabel frowned. "But…" She trailed off and drug her fingers through her hair. "We'll find him, Horatio."

"I know," he replied with a firm finality.

88888888888888888

The ride over to Horatio's condo was silent and tense. Annabel kept her face forward but her eyes focused on Horatio. His lips were set into a thin line and his eyes narrowed. Annabel's mind raked through all of the conversations she had had with Ray Jr., looking for some small nugget that might help. She kept coming up empty.

"Has he kept in touch with any friends here in Miami?" Annabel was thinking out loud.

"I don't know, but we'll start checking as soon as we finish talking with Yelina." Horatio cleared his throat. "I'll check some of his old hang-outs too." They fell back into silence, neither voicing the one though predominant in both their minds.

They pulled in to park and Horatio sailed up the stairs. Annabel followed quickly behind. Yelina was pacing the room when they came in.

"It's my fault. I forgot to…"

Horatio took her hands. "Yelina. He wasn't a prisoner, you couldn't…"

"But he was so upset last night. I should have known. I…should…have…known." She started to pace again, rubbing hard at her temple. "I called several of his friends and got the same answer from their parents. They had no idea we were in town, let alone seeing Ray Jr."

"Yelina, did you talk to any of the boys? Or just their parents?"

Yelina looked at Annabel. "Just…" She took a deep breath. "Of course their parents wouldn't have known."

Annabel nodded and flipped out her notepad. "Who were the boys Ray Jr. was closest with?" Yelina listed off several names, some with addresses. "I'll get started with these." Annabel started for the door. "I'll call with anything."

"Annabel…" Annabel turned back and looked at Yelina. "Thank you."

Annabel tried to give her a small reassuring smile. "It's what we do." She dashed out the door.

"Yelina, you need to stay here, in case…"

"Horatio, I don't want to just wait around until…"

"We'll find him, Yelina."

"I _need_ to help." Yelina stood up straighter and glared at Horatio, face flushed.

"And you can help us, by staying in case the boy comes back here," he countered firm and calm.

"I am not just going to wait around until…until…" Yelina blinked slowly. "I cannot lose my son, Horatio."

"And you won't, Yelina. I promise." Horatio headed for the door. "You will hear from us soon." He left Yelina standing alone in the middle of the room with her arms crossed over her chest.

888888888888888888888888888


	21. Time waits

As soon as Annabel got into her car, she tapped her head set and connected with the lab.

"Hello?" Calleigh sounded breathless and distracted.

"Calleigh? Something up there?" asked Annabel momentarily sidetracked from her quest.

"Oh, not much. We just have a few guests here this morning," Calleigh's voice was overly bright. "Some FBI agents. And Monica West stopped by."

"From the State's Attorney's office?"

"Peter is here too."

"Elliot? The fed you dated? Does Horatio know?"

"I've been a little busy showing our friends around."

"Damn." Annabel sighed heavily. "Timing sucks. Ray Jr. went missing sometime during the night." Annabel bit her lip. "I'll let Horatio know what's going on with the lab. Call me if _you_ need anything."

"Thank you for your inquiry, Detective McGinty. I will get back to you on that as soon as I can." Calleigh quickly disconnected.

Annabel swore slightly, and then sent up a short prayer. She tapped her headset again.

"Annabel? I didn't expect a call so soon."

Annabel took a deep breath. "I don't have news on that front. I called the lab." She rushed on before Horatio could say anything. "The Feds are there, Horatio. And Monica West. I am _so_ sorry."

"Do you know what they are there about?"

"No. I'm afraid Calleigh couldn't say much. Help from the lab is pretty much out though." A red light stopped Annabel and she rubbed her eyes suddenly very weary. "I'll call you again as soon as I can."

"Thanks for letting me know."

"I'm sorry for adding to your plate."

"Couldn't be helped, Bella. Later." Horatio clicked off. He took the next turn and headed toward the lab.

888888888888888

Horatio found Agent Cole in his office looking through papers. He looked up at his arrival and Horatio watched surprise, guilt, and annoyance flicker across his face before it settled into its usual disdainful set. Horatio flashed him a twisted smile. His cool gaze shifted between the agent's face, his desk and back again.

"Lt. Caine," The tension crackled between them. "I understood that you were taking care of some family business."

"I am, but this is my business too."

"But I…We…"

"I have my sources too. You managed to keep my team from contacting me directly."

"Your wife." Cole spat out the words.

"Was contacting the lab about something she was working on."

The agent's eyes narrowed. "But she did call you."

"The detective was letting me know about a visit to my lab. Something your office chose not to do."

"_Your_ lab doesn't seem to be at the top of your list of concerns much right now." Horatio just cocked his head to the side and looked through his lashes at Agent. "In fact, _your_ lab lost $12,000 seized in the Star Island take down."

"According to _your_ source," growled Horatio.

"My source is irrelevant. The money _is_ missing and someone in _your_ lab removed it."

Horatio's eyes narrowed. "I want you out of my lab. They have work to do and you are keeping them from it.

"If I find any evidence of wrong doing _your_ lab is going to be shut down and _you, _Lieutenant will go down with it."

"Duly noted. Now, beat it."

"When out investigation is complete, Lt. Caine. Your incompetence and lack of proper supervision has led to these irregularities." Agent Cole paused and fixed a speculative gaze on Horatio. "You just returned from a trip to Brazil to visit your sister-in-law?"

"I did," Horatio replied flatly.

"The money that is missing would help fund a very nice lifestyle in that country."

"Is this an interrogation, Agent Cole?"

Agent Cole smiled slightly. "No, but as long as you happen to be here, I'm sure you wouldn't mind talking to us formally."

Horatio refused to let her shake him. "That wouldn't be a problem." His mind raced. _Liar_, whispered a dark voice_. And how do you plan to help Ray Jr. if you're cooling off here?_

"We have set up a room for interviews. I'll send someone to collect you for yours." Agent Cole started to leave. He turned and smirked at Horatio. "You will not try to talk to anyone in the lab." He strode out of the room. Horatio looked around his office trying to figure out what Agent Cole had been into. He slid his phone out and texted a note to Annabel.

_Stuck lab._ Horatio sifted through the papers accumulated on his desk. He pulled his phone out again. She had said don't talk to anyone in the lab. Frank Tripp wasn't in the lab. He thumbed his speed dial. "Frank?"

"Horatio. Annie already called me."

Horatio smiled slightly. _Should have known she would ignore my suggestion._ "And what did you tell her?"

Frank gave him a rundown. Horatio wrote a few notes down. "Horatio, you should know that the Feds are all over the lab."

"I know. I just had a chat with Agent Cole. I am waiting for a longer conversation."

"There's nothing to what their saying…"

"My lab is clean, Frank."

"I know that. I know that Cole and his crew are just blowing smoke. You jus' be careful. He's lookin' to make something stick. I hear Monica West was sniffing around too."

"From the State's Attorney's Office. Thank you, Frank."

"No problem, Horatio. I'll call you if I hear anything else."

Horatio took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Talk to Annabel. I'm not sure how soon I will be leaving here." There was a slight growl in his voice.

"Will do, Horatio. I'll back her up, if I can."

"Again, thank you, Frank." Horatio clicked off the phone. He stood with his hands on his hips, staring out into space.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	22. Have gun will travel

"I shouldn't have said anything to Horatio."

"Annie, you didn't have a choice. If he didn't go in, the Feds would've been right. He would have been neglecting the lab."

"But if anything happens…"

"It's good that you have his back. He needs that."

Annabel smiled slightly. "He'd never admit that."

"Good thing you don't rub it in. I'll meet you at the warehouse where we found the kid."

"I'm almost there. See you soon, Frank." Annabel clicked off.

88888888888888888888

Horatio paced his office. He stopped a minute and rolled his neck trying to work the tension out of it. He continued pacing his annoyance rising. No idea what was happening in the lab, no idea what was happening with Ray Jr. _The great Horatio Caine…caged._ The door to his office opened and Agent Cole stepped in, a sly grin twisting his lips.

"Well, Lt. Caine, looks like your little trip to Rio interested some of my colleagues." Agent Cole held the door open and another agent stepped in also. "This is Agent O'Malley. He wants to talk to you. He's all yours, Jim." Agent Cole grinned at Horatio and left. Horatio looked the new agent up and down.

"I don't…."

Agent O'Malley ignored him and opened the door. "Come with me, Lt. Caine." Horatio scowled at the agent, but walked out the door. Agent O'Malley escorted him through the lab.

"Agent O'Malley, what does my recent trip to visit my nephew and sister in law…" Horatio stopped.

"I don't have time for this." Agent O'Malley growled.

"That makes two of us, Agent." Agent O'Malley ignored him and kept walking right out of the lab building. He stopped briefly, looked around and pulled a paper out of his pocket.

"Lieutenant, I'd get to this address soon. Before your nephew does anything else stupid." Horatio looked from the paper to the Agent. He held up his hand. "No questions. Just get there fast. Annabel will be on her way too."

"How do you know my wife?" asked Horatio, but O'Malley just turned and walked away. Horatio slipped his sunglasses on, looked around and quickly got into his vehicle.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Annabel clicked off her headset on Frank. Her phone instantly rang. "McGinty-Caine."

"Annabel? It's Yelina. I tried to reach Horatio…"

Annabel sighed heavily. "He's got Feds in the lab. He…"

"What? Why?"

"Long story. They thought he was clear of the place, so they went in. I'm afraid you're stuck with me. Well, me and Frank. He's….well, I wish he wasn't."

"I'm sorry you all have been …"

"Yelina don't. We are all here willingly. Don't beat yourself up. You have some new info?"

"One of Ray's friends. Dominic. His mother called me a few minutes ago. Dominic had talked to Ray." Yelina paused.

"There's more to it."

"Dominic's mother has a gun. It's missing."

"Dominic gave Ray a gun.?"

"His mother wouldn't say that."

"Of course she wouldn't. It's just missing."

"Annabel…"

Annabel tried to ignore the note of desperation in the other woman's voice. "Yelina, does Ray Jr. have a phone on him?"

"No," she answered dully. "It's here. On the counter."

_Damn_, Annabel silently cursed. "Ok. Frank and I are headed to the warehouse they had used for processing…" Annabel stopped. She had almost said t_he mules._

"You think he would go there?"

"I don't know. It's where we are starting. I'll call with news." Annabel tapped her headset off. _Damn. Damn. Damn._ _Teenager with a gun bent on revenge going after a drug dealer. Not good at all._ Her phone rang again. Annabel growled and answered it. "McGinty-Caine."

"2900 NW 75th."

"O'Malley?"

"I didn't pull the kid out to let him kill himself. But you'd better get a move on, McGinty." The call ended. Annabel turned on the next street and looped around. She sped through the streets. Annabel prayed for green lights and no patrols.

888888888888


	23. All fall down

Ray Jr. stood there his arm pointed out straight. He tried to keep his arm from waving. _Don't show fear_. The gun-wielding man across from him laughed and taunted him. He gripped the gun tighter, finger on the trigger, eyes narrowing.

Horatio slowly rounded the corner of the warehouse. He stood out of sight and quickly accessed the situation. _Where had Ray Jr. gotten a gun? What was he thinking?_ Horatio slowly edged his way over to where the pair was standing.

"Gentlemen. Put your weapons down."

"Uncle Horatio, he killed my father."

"Ray! Ray, don't do it!"

"No! He deserves to die!"

"Don't do it. If you cross this line, you can't come back, Son."

"But…"

"Ray. Ray, this is the last thing your dad would want. You've gotta believe me. Ray. It won't bring your dad back, Son. Put your gun down." Ray Jr. crouched down to drop the gun. Horatio looked over at the drug sealer. "Drop your weapon."

"I suggest _you_ do that, Lieutenant." Horatio heard the gun click behind him.

"Riaz."

"First guess." He brushed his gun against Horatio's head. " Now drop your gun, Lt. Caine."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"It doesn't matter I guess," sneered Riaz. "You won't leave here alive anyhow."

"So you say, Antonio."

"So I _know_, Lieutenant. You may shoot my friend over there, but you nephew will never be able to shoot me. Such a pity. To lose a husband and a son in such a short time. And your wife to be a widow."

"Riaz, that isn't happening today. Drop your weapon." Horatio's gaze flickered slightly. Annabel had a line on Riaz. "Drop it or I hope there's someone out there who cares enough to bury _you_."

Riaz pointed his gun in the air and started to lay it down. Annabel glanced at the other man. "You too. I won't hit you, but I've seen my husband on the range. _ He'll_ drop you." That man started to lower his gun. Riaz had reached the ground.

"How quick _are_ you, Detective?" shouted Riaz as he reared up. Annabel saw the glint of the knife as he swung toward Horatio. Annabel didn't flinch as she squeezed the trigger. Riaz spun around. The other man brought his gun up to fire. He didn't get the chance as Horatio shot first. He fell in slow motion. Annabel kept her gun drawn as she crossed to the far dealer. Horatio kicked Riaz' knife away. Annabel looked down into the man's glassy-eyed stare.

"Are you OK?" she called. Horatio nodded and toed Riaz getting no reaction.

He turned to Ray Jr. "Are you OK, Son?"

"I'm OK. Are _you_ OK?"

"I'm OK." Horatio knelt down next to Riaz. "I'm OK." Annabel joined them. She looked Horatio over. He looked up and met her eyes. "It's not mine. He didn't get the chance." Annabel bit her lip and nodded. She reached her hand out. Horatio took it and stood up. He gave hers a quick squeeze. Annabel nodded again and stepped away.

"I'm gonna call it in." She looked around and dug out her phone. "If you see my earpiece..." Annabel flipped her phone open and hit speed dial. "This is Detective McGinty-Caine."

Horatio took Ray's elbow and drew him away from the bodies. "We have to call your mom, Son." He handed his phone to Ray and stepped slightly back. Ray stared at the phone for a few moments, flipped it open and dialed.

"Mom? Mom, I'm OK."

888888888888888888888888888888


	24. Tonic note

Annabel slowly walked Yelina out to the taxi as Ray Jr. and Horatio stowed luggage in the trunk. Annabel crossed her arms over her chest and rubbed them.

"You don't need to leave right away."

Yelina smiled at her. "Thank you. But yes we do. We have thing we need to settle." Yelina looked over at Horatio. "And I think you have things too." Horatio came over and stood next to Annabel.

"Are you going to stay in Brazil?" he asked.

"I do not know. So much is different. Both there_ and_ here."

"I am so sorry, Yelina."

She reached out and brushed her fingers along Horatio's jaw. "You gave me my son back. Be glad." She turned to Annabel. "Thank you."

Annabel smiled warmly. "We are your family. That's what we do. Don't forget that."

Yelina smiled and nodded. "I will remember. Good-bye."

"For now," countered Annabel.

"For now," agreed Yelina. She got into the taxi. Horatio and Annabel stood there until it turned the corner and was gone.

88888888888888

FIN

* * *

PS: So? Was it worth the wait? Do you want another? It might be a bit. I should get a little further on the other open story I have. But if you would like to meet up with these folks again, let me know.


End file.
